Harvard University
by CarebearKara
Summary: Hiatus Rory Hayden is headed to Harvard. The night before she leaves, Dean breaks up with her. During Chirstmas her family goes to Fiji where she runs into Tristan DuGrey.
1. The Party

**Harvard University**  
By KarahBella

Disclaimer: Character's do not belong to me. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and people affiliated with her.

Pairings: Rory/Tristan, Lorelai/Christopher

Rating: Possibly M

**Summary: The night before Rory leaves for Harvard, Dean and her break up because they think that with Dean going to Chicago College it would be too hard for them to keep dating, so they decide being friends is better. Lorelai and Christopher are glad that their only kid is about to realize her dream of going to Harvard and they throw a Going-Away-Party for her. In addition, Rory is friends with Paris, Louise and Madeline. Rory and Dean don't get back together when they break up.**

_Author's Note: I don't like Jess so he never really came to Stars Hollow. In my world when he left the first time he never came back at Sookie's wedding so the kiss with him and Rory never happened but the car accident did happen and Dean made her a new car after beating Jess up._

**Chapter 1: The Party:**

Eighteen-year-old Lorelai (Rory) Leigh Gilmore was glad to be going to Harvard for her continued education. The only thing she hated was that her boyfriend of two years, Dean Forester, would be going to college in Chicago and things would change between them. Rory was sitting at her regular table in Luke's when Dean walked up to her.

"Hello, Rory," Dean said.

"Hi, Dean. Are you ready for college?" Rory asked, "It's only a few days away."

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm just not ready for you to be a thousand miles away," Dean replied.

"Yeah, the distance will be tough," Rory said in a slightly unsure tone. "So, what time is the party tonight?" Dean asked.

"7:00. Dad and Mom want you and Lane there earlier though. I don't know why, they just do," Rory replied.

"How much earlier do they want us there?" Dean asked.

"About ten minutes," Rory replied.

"Ok, tell them I'll be there. Now I have to get to my last day at Doose's. I swear, Taylor freaked when I told him that today would be my last day," Dean said.

"Well, now he has to find someone else to do your job," Rory said, "See you later, Dean."

"See you then," Dean said before walking out the door of Luke's Diner.

Rory walked home but stopped off at Kim's Antiques to tell Lane about being there earlier than 7 pm.

"Ok. I'll let my mom know," Lane said.

"Where is she?" Rory asked.

"She's in Hartford. There was an antiques sale she wanted to go to so she made me work until she gets back," Lane replied.

That night the party got off to a great start. Even Paris, Louise and Madeline were there.

"I guess I'll probably see you at Harvard, so this isn't really a good-bye party for us," Paris said.

"Maybe we will see each other. I got into the advanced freshman class, so I'll be taking different classes at different times than you," Rory said.

"How'd you get into the advanced freshman class? That is like the hardest program at Harvard to get into!" Paris said.

"I applied for it and got in," Rory said.

"Cool," Louise said.

"That is really cool," Madeline agreed.

_'And people wonder why they didn't get into an Ivy League school!'_ Rory thought.

"No wonder you two are going to community college!" Paris exclaimed.

"Actually, Dad threatened to buy Yale and close it if I didn't get in," Louise said," Plus, everyone knows I have enough extra circulars to get in."

"Didn't anyone tell you that those aren't enough, Louise?" Rory asked.

"I know that, but the dean of admissions freaked when Dad said that! It was so funny!" Louise replied.

_'They'll never learn,'_ Rory thought.

"What about you, Maddy?" Paris asked.

"I'm still going to community college after I re-do senior year," Madeline replied.

"Are you kidding?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Since our grades came back. I just told everyone I'd passed," Madeline replied and shrugged it off.

"But we saw your grades; you could've gone to community college," Rory said.

"I bribed Headmaster Charleston into giving me really great grades so everyone would think I passed; I didn't want you to think I was dumb," Madeline said, not showing any signs of embarrassment.

Suddenly, Dean walked up behind Rory and scared her.

"Hey Rory, I have to talk to you, privately. Could we go outside?" Dean asked.

"Sure, see you guys later," Rory said to the girls before walking outside with Dean. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was thinking, and maybe we should go our own separate ways for college. We can still e-mail each other and stuff, but I think if we did it as friends it would be easier with me in Chicago and you in Boston. I really don't want to do this, Ror, but it feels like the right thing to do." Dean replied, "Please, just remember that I love you."

Rory just stood there very shocked and sad. Finally, she broke the agonizing silence: "I guess… You will still visit when you can, won't you?"

"Of course! I would never think of not coming to see you! Things may have changed, but it doesn't mean that what we feel for each other will change," Dean reassured her.

They stayed outside for a while, and then they went into the house. After everyone left the party, Rory hid in her room until Lorelai noticed that she was not in the living room or the kitchen.

"Rory, Hun, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, walking into the room.

"Dean broke up with me," Rory replied crying.

"Aw hun, what for?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"Because he thinks nine-hundred and eighty miles would complicate things," Rory replied.

Lorelai tried to comfort her daughter but finally realized that it would be no help, so she left the room to give Rory some alone time. Rory walked over to her laptop and logged onto MSN Messenger. As soon as she was online, an IM popped up.

**Dean Stars Hollow: I really am sorry, Ror. I just felt like I had to do it. I couldn't stand being almost a thousand miles away and not seeing you everyday like I have for the past two years.**

Leigh: I know. I just never thought it would happen.

Dean Stars Hollow: We will be together again some day, Ror, I know it.

Leigh: Sure.

Dean Stars Hollow: You still want me to drive you to Boston on Saturday?

Leigh: Sure.

Dean Stars Hollow: k good. Well, Clara wants me to help her with her summer school project.

Leigh: Tell her I said hi. Dean Stars Hollow if offline and cannont recieve any messages.

Rory signed off, turned her computer off, and got ready for bed.

**_Ring…ring._**

"Hello," Rory said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Ror, what's up?" Lane asked.

"Well it's been a long day and I have a lot to tell you. Can it wait until tomorrow? I kind of just want to go to bed right now," Rory replied, sounding exhausted.

"Ok, I understand. Later, Rory," Lane said comfortingly before hanging up.

**The reposted beta version. This version was betaed by -Campanology101- who will also be betaing the other chapters. Thanks to her for doing a wonderful job.**


	2. Harvard

**Chapter 2: Harvard:**

"So anyway, my mom has finally let me go out on a real date with Dave… but it wasn't all that fun," Lane said to Rory as Dean was driving the two of them to Harvard.

"Why was that?" Rory asked Lane. The two friends were both sitting in the backseat.

"Music turned out to be the only thing we had in common," Lane replied a little sad about that, "But I still like him. I just don't know if we have enough common interests."

"So you're still going to try and date him?" Rory asked.

"I think so. We like each other but I don't know how long we can last with only one common interest," Lane remarked, "Is that enough for a long distance relationship to last?"

Lane and Rory talked more about Dave before Dean interrupted their conversation to ask Lane a few questions.

Rory and Dean refrained from talking at all because their last onversation had been somewhat weird for both of them. Dean and Lane talked occasionally, and Rory and Lane talked the whole way there, but any kind of conversation ceased to exist between Dean and Rory.

Finally, when Dean pulled up to the entryway to Harvard and Lane got out, he initiated conversation between himself and Rory again.

"I don't want to say goodbye, Rory, so I'm not going to. I'll just say later," Dean said.

"How come we used to always have something to talk about, and today we have nothing?" Rory asked frowning.

"I don't know, Rory. I guess that is just the way life works," Dean replied.

"I have to go. See you later, Dean," Rory said abruptly before grabbing the rest of her stuff and leaving.

_'I hate myself now!'_ Dean thought as he started up his car and started his drive back to Stars Hollow so he could grab his stuff and leave for hicago.

Rory caught up with Lane, but didn't say anything until they got to their dorm room.

"He's really gone now, Lane." Rory said as she dropped onto the nearest bed.

"You know he will still visit. He said so." Lane said trying to comfort her friend.

"It won't be the same. I've seen him everyday, well almost everyday, since we started dating. Now I'll only see him when he comes to visit and even then it won't be as my boyfriend." Rory said, starting to break down.

"You know he'll probably never love anyone as much as he loves you. Even if you two don't get back together." Lane said.

At that her best friend began to cry and Lane betrayed herself for saying that. She truly felt sorry for Rory. Lane was the one that watched Dean and Rory's entire relationship develop.

"Sorry, Ror. I wasn't thinking. Maybe you both need some time away from each other. It could be good for you both," Lane said.

"Its okay Lane, it's just he's always been there… Well, almost always been there," Rory said, "I can't even begin to think what life without him around all the time is going to be like. Not to mention life without being his girlfriend.

"He's the only guy I've ever loved and now he's not even my boyfriend anymore. I mean, at least you and Dave are trying the long distance thing."

"Dean wouldn't even think about that?" Lane asked.

"No, which makes everything worse," Rory replied, "He just said it would be easier this way."

"So you're just friends?" Lane asked with slight disbelief. She was starting to get angry with Dean, and he wasn't even here for her to yell at out of loyalty to her best friend.

"Yep, things couldn't get any better huh?" Rory replied with sarcasm, "I suddenly want more coffee than I've ever had in my entire life."

"Well we can go downtown and get some coffee," Lane said.

"How? Dean drove us here, we have no way to get there," Rory said.

"Paris drove up here today, didn't she?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know she did," Rory replied.

"Well we can find her and invite her to come with us. She can drive," Lane said, "Aren't your parents supposed to bring your car up tomorrow and drive back together tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, so I'll have my car then. Only problem is that it's the car Dean made me," Rory said, disappointment reappearing on her face.

"Too many memories?" Lane asked quietly.

"Yes, way too many memories," Rory replied, "It is the car Jess crashed, but it's not. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Jess crashed your other one and then Dean made you another one of the exact same kind," Lane replied, "About that coffee thing though? You still want more coffee then you've ever had?"

"Not right now. I think I'll just have one cup and wallow in my misery while unpacking," Rory sighed.

**Another reposted chapter that has been betaed.**


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories:**

That weekend, Lorelai and Christopher drove to Harvard separately so they could bring Rory's car with them. Rory was hanging out with Lane and Paris while they did a project when the phone rang. It was their first week at Harvard and the three girls already had projects and papers to write, not that they minded.

"Hello?" Lane asked, "Yes she is, Lorelai. Hang on. Ror, your mom."

"Hey, mom," Rory greeted.

"Ok. Sure. Where?" Rory asked, "I'll pick my car up there."

"Dinner at Maria's?" Rory asked to confirm, "5:30?"

"Yes. See you then, mom," Rory replied before hanging up.

"Your car is here?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, my dad drove it up," Rory replied as she hung up the phone.

"So are they bringing it here?" Paris asked.

"No, I'm meeting them for dinner at 5:30 at Maria's," Rory replied.

"So you have an hour and a half," Lane calculated.

'_Yes, an hour and a half until I see the car. The car 'he' made me.'_ Rory thought.

"Hello, Earth to Rory… You okay?" Lane asked, waving a hand in front of Rory's face.

"Yeah, it's just the car," Rory said frowning.

"Ah, yes. I see," Lane remarked.

"What? What's the thing with the car?" Paris asked.

"Dean made the car. He rebuilt it up from the frame," Lane explained.

"Oh, ok," Paris said waving off the subject, "We should get back to working on our project."

"I'm going to go walk around, go to the library maybe," Rory muttered, grabbing some books even though she knew it were very unlikely that she'd get very much done.

"Ok. Hey, Ror, do you want me to come with you to get your car?" Lane asked. She was a little worried about the Rory and Dean separation.

"No, I'll be ok." Rory replied, "But thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, Ror, don't dwell on it too much. Things will get Better," Lane reassured her.

_'Yeah right, Lane,'_ Rory thought as she put her books and laptop in her book bag and walked out the door, _'He broke up with me and I'm forced to keep the car he built me. What fun this is going to be.'_

Rory meandered around the grounds of Harvard until her bag became too heavy to carry and she flopped on the ground. She sat up against a tree and memories of her and Dean started to invade her mind. Their first kiss, the Chilton dance, the double date with Land and Todd, their three-month anniversary, everything good and bad that had ever happened to them.

_Flashback_

_(Dean walked over to Rory, who was pretending to be interested in cornstarch.)_

_DEAN: You know, you can get two for three bucks._

_RORY: Oh really? Excellent deal._

_DEAN: You just had a desperate need for some cornstarch?_

_RORY: Yes. I have very important thickening needs, thank you. Nice apron._

_DEAN: Nice uniform._

_RORY: Well, you know, I sewed the buttons on with silver thread so that sets me apart from the crowd. (Pause) I guess I should get home._

_DEAN: Wait a sec. You want a pop or something?_

_RORY: A pop?_

_DEAN: Give me a break, In Chicago they call it pop._

_RORY: Well in Connecticut we call it free soda. And yes, thank you._

_(They walked over to the soda. Dean hid two cans behind his back.)_

_DEAN: Alright, guess which is in each hand and you get the soda._

_RORY: OK, the whole concept a free soda is that it's free; you don't have to work for it._

_DEAN: Sorry you got to sing for your supper._

_RORY: Or your soda._

_DEAN: Guess._

_RORY: OK, in this hand you have --_

_(As Rory reached for the soda behind Dean's back, Dean leaned down and kissed her. When he pulls back, Rory is stunned.)_

_RORY: Thank you._

_(Rory ran out of the store, down the street, and into Mrs. Kim's antique store.)_

_Next Flashback_

_DEAN: Hey, if I kiss you is a nun going to come out here and boot me out of here?_

_RORY: It's not a Catholic school._

_DEAN: So I can kiss you?_

_RORY: Yeah, you can kiss me._

_Next Flashback_

_DEAN: What are you doing?_

_RORY: Nothing._

_DEAN: They're fine._

_RORY: I am not looking at them. I'm looking at the world around me._

_DEAN: The world is fine too._

_RORY: I just want to make sure they're having fun._

_DEAN: They're having fun._

_RORY: How do you know?_

_DEAN: They're not in prison or in some sort of medieval torture chamber._

_RORY: Well when you measure it that way -_

_Next Flashback_

_RORY: That was really good._

_DEAN: It was?_

_RORY: Yes it was._

_DEAN: How was the salad?_

_RORY: Great._

_DEAN: What about that cheese bread thing? Too heavy?_

_RORY: Just heavy enough._

_DEAN: Really?_

_RORY: Everything was perfect. Even the soda was good. I don't know how they do it but the Coke here is definitely superior to the Coke anywhere else._

_DEAN: Okay, at what point during that did you start making fun of me?_

_RORY: I would never make fun of you. Especially not after you ordered three different kinds of pasta for me just because I couldn't decide._

_DEAN: Well you shouldn't have to decide. I mean, tonight, you should have everything that you want._

_RORY: I just have to say that I'm now a very big fan of the three-month anniversary._

_DEAN: Oh yeah?_

_RORY: Definitely. I think they should have T-shirts and newsletters._

_DEAN: Well, I'm glad._

_RORY: You did all this for me._

_DEAN: It's not over yet._

_RORY: This is just like that Christmas when I got a full set of illustrated encyclopedias. (Dean gives a confused look) I wanted them._

_DEAN: Oh, uh, good._

_WAITER: One tiramisu, two forks, and uh, one meatball to go._

_RORY: Thank you._

_DEAN: You want to explain the meatball?_

_RORY: It's a mother-daughter thing._

_DEAN: Okay. Well, uh, ladies first._

_RORY: Thank you. (Takes a bite) Okay, have I mentioned how much I'm loving the three month anniversary thing?_

_DEAN: Yeah, you did._

_RORY: Because this tiramisu is so good that if the anniversary were completely sucking right now, this would save it. (Dean smiles at her) What?_

_DEAN: Nothing._

_RORY: Stop it._

_DEAN: No, you look cute._

_RORY: I'm eating._

_DEAN: Well, you eat cute._

_RORY: I do not eat cute. No one eats cute. Bambi maybe, but he's a cartoon._

_DEAN: So, uh, after we finish here we move onto phase two of the anniversary evening._

_RORY: Phase 2. Sounds very official, are there space suits involved?_

_DEAN: With matching helmets._

_RORY: Impressive._

_Next Flashback_

_RORY: You're pathetic Tristan. Keep the books. I'm leaving. (Sees Dean in the parking lot) Dean? (Walks towards him) Dean. What are you doing here?_

_DEAN: I'm leaving._

_RORY: Don't go._

_DEAN: I shouldn't have come._

_RORY: No wait._

_DEAN: I feel like an idiot._

_RORY: Why?_

_DEAN: 'Cause I come all the way out here and I see you with him. That's just great._

_RORY: No, Tristan was just..._

_DEAN: I don't care._

_RORY: No listen._

_DEAN: He's got your books Rory._

_RORY: But he took them and wouldn't give them back. Please just tell me why you're here._

_DEAN: I don't even know._

_RORY: Yes you do._

_DEAN: 'Cause I thought you… Forget it._

_RORY: No say it._

_DEAN: I thought you were trying to talk to me._

_RORY: Oh._

_DEAN: I mean, you came to my house._

_RORY: That wasn't me._

_DEAN: It was you._

_RORY: It must've been someone that looked like me._

_DEAN: My sister recognized you from the pictures in my box._

_RORY: In what box?_

_DEAN: The box of stuff I have of us. Pictures and letters and everything from you._

_RORY: You have a 'Rory box'?_

_DEAN: And what was going on at the town meeting, all that stuff about writing a song?_

_RORY: I don't know what I was talking about._

_DEAN: That had nothing to do with me? Well I must have imagined it all then. Your boyfriend's waiting._

_RORY: He's not my boyfriend. I hate him._

_DEAN: Whatever._

_RORY: Dean._

_DEAN: What._

_RORY: Stop._

_DEAN: Why._

_RORY: Because I love you, you idiot._

_Next Flashback_

_RORY: Hi._

_DEAN: Am I late?_

_RORY: Nope, right on time._

_DEAN: Good._

_RORY: Are you coming in?_

_DEAN: In a sec. Ah, where's your mom?_

_RORY: In the kitchen on the phone._

_DEAN: Beginning, middle, or end of a conversation?_

_RORY: Well, it concerns jewelry so there may not be an end to the conversation._

_DEAN: Good. Hi._

_RORY: Hi. (They kiss)_

_DEAN: I missed that._

_RORY: Me too._

_DEAN: So, uh, you know, this whole breaking up thing, we tried it. . ._

_RORY: Yeah we did. Didn't really work for me._

_DEAN: Me either._

_RORY: Okay good, so it's decided. Breaking up, not for us._

_DEAN: I mean, hey, not that it's a bad thing. I'm sure some people like it._

_(They walk into kitchen)_

_RORY: Oh sure, Cher, Greg Allman, bet they'd give it a big thumbs up._

_End Flashbacks_

Rory just sat there by the tree until she remembered a test in American History that she had next week. She headed to the library and more memories came into her mind.

_Flashback_

_DEAN: Hey._

_RORY: Hey._

_DEAN: This is quite a party._

_RORY: Elegant and understated, just like my mother._

_DEAN: So, uh, how are you?_

_RORY: I'm fine, how are you?_

_DEAN: Me? Uh, I'm an idiot._

_RORY: No you're not._

_DEAN: I'm so sorry Rory._

_RORY: I'm sorry too._

_DEAN: I don't even know what happened._

_RORY: We had a fight, that's all._

_DEAN: I mean, I've just missed you and..._

_RORY: I've missed you too._

_DEAN: I got...I don't know, I got jealous of Harvard for a minute, which is crazy 'cause I love the fact that you're going to go to Harvard. And then you have to do something that's going to help you get there, and I...I don't even, I don't even really understand it myself._

_RORY: Well, I didn't help. I was all wigged out when I got home._

_DEAN: Well, you had all the right to be._

_RORY: It's just that when it comes to Harvard, I sometimes get a little tunnel vision, and it's getting closer..._

_DEAN: Whoa._

_RORY: ...and I have to think about it -_

_DEAN: You do not have to explain._

_RORY: But I don't want you to feel unimportant, because believe me, you're not._

_DEAN: I'm glad._

_RORY: I mean it. The only way you could be more important to me is if you had a Kit Kat bar growing out of your head._

_DEAN: Well, I can't make any promises, but I'll give it a try._

_RORY: I'm sorry._

_DEAN: Don't be. I mean, I'm not going to a fancy school. I don't have that kind of pressure. I can't even imagine what that must feel like._

_RORY: You could go to a fancy school if you wanted to._

_DEAN: I don't think so._

_RORY: Why not? You're smart._

_DEAN: No, you're smart._

_RORY: You are too._

_DEAN: Rory._

_RORY: And I could help you organize all of your extracurricular activities because I'm now an expert at it._

_DEAN: I don't -_

_RORY: How are your wilderness skills?_

_DEAN: Hey._

_RORY: What?_

_DEAN: Do you accept my apology?_

_RORY: Yeah, I accept your apology._

_End Flashback_

Once she entered the library, the memory of the debutante ball came back.

_Flashback_

_DEAN: Hey. I just wanted to see you before you became a proper lady of society._

_RORY: So what do you think?_

_DEAN: I think you look like a cotton ball._

_RORY: Why, thank you Jeeves._

_DEAN: But a really cute cotton ball._

_Next Flashback_

_RORY: You didn't have to get me anything._

_DEAN: Sorry, that's the rules. You get older, you get a gift._

_RORY: I'm sorry about this sort of sneaky thing. I just haven't told my mother yet about you. I mean, not that there's to tell. I just --_

_DEAN: That's ok. This is better._

_(Rory unwraps the gift.)_

_RORY: Oh my God. It's beautiful._

_DEAN: Well, I bought the medallion and I just cut some leather straps and drilled a hole, and well, you like it?_

_RORY: I -- it's amazing._

_DEAN: Good._

_RORY: Thank you._

_DEAN: Here._

_Next Flashback_

_DEAN: Hey._

_RORY: Jeez, you scared me._

_DEAN: Yeah, uh, look. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry._

_RORY: For what?_

_DEAN: Well I've been kind of bugging you lately. Uh, I thought -- I don't know -- I thought that maybe you liked me. But it's obvious that you're not interested so I just wanted to say that I get it and I'm not going to bother you anymore._

_(Dean starts to leave. Rory gets up and follows him.)_

_RORY: Wait! I AM interested._

_DEAN: You are?_

_RORY: Yes. I got to go._

_End Flashback_

_'Could I have been any more moronic then?'_ Rory wondered, _'Who says "I am interested" and then "I got to go"? Only moronic people.'_

Still, the memories kept coming. Everything that had ever happened with Dean rushed back into her head.

That night, as she as getting ready for dinner with her parent's at Maria's, the memory of the Basket Bid came back to mind. More of the actual buying of the basket for the basket bid.

_Flashback_

_DEAN: Not that one._

_RORY: You get no say in the basket._

_DEAN: I have to bid on it._

_RORY: And you have to eat what's inside it and you get no say in that either._

_DEAN: Hey._

_RORY: Yeah?_

_DEAN: Is Taylor behind me?_

_RORY: No. (they kiss and then a noise interrupts them)_

_Next Flashback_

_DEAN: Hey you._

_RORY: Hey. You look nice._

_DEAN: Thank you. You look beautiful._

_RORY: Thank you._

_DEAN: So, uh, how many cocktails caused RORY: Oh, they haven't had any cocktails yet._

_DEAN: Really?_

_RORY: Oh yeah. When they start having cocktails, we're going to have to hide you._

_DEAN: I'm looking forward to that._

_Next Flashback_

_RORY: So, what are you doing Saturday?_

_DEAN: Just my usual chores._

_RORY: Your usual chores, John-boy?_

_DEAN: Well, what else do you call house jobs?_

_RORY: I call them the stuff you avoid until the Environmental Protection Agency steps in._

_DEAN: Why do you ask?_

_RORY: I thought we could see a movie or something._

_DEAN: You're not free._

_RORY: How do you know?_

_DEAN: 'Cause you'll be working on your application all weekend._

_RORY: No, I'm not._

_DEAN: Really?_

_RORY: It's not due for weeks, and I already have my essay topic picked out._

_DEAN: Which is?_

_RORY: Hillary Clinton._

_DEAN: Sounds RORY: I know. She's so smart and tough and nobody thought she could win New York but she did and she's doing amazing, and have you heard her speak?_

_DEAN: Only when you've played me the thousands of hours of C-SPAN footage you taped._

_RORY: She's a great speaker, strong and persuasive with a wonderful presence, and even those suits of hers are getting better._

_DEAN: I'd include that in the essay._

_RORY: Anyhow, now that I have Hillary, all I need is a date for Saturday. Suggestions?_

_DEAN: You're on._

_RORY: Great. Oh, there's my bus. Sip. (Sips coffee) Kiss. (They kiss) and bye._

_DEAN: Bye._

_Next Flashback_

_DEAN: That's great. Can I ask you something?_

_RORY: Of course you can._

_DEAN: What happens when you leave?_

_RORY: When I leave when?_

_DEAN: When you leave for Harvard… do we break up?_

_RORY: Whoa, that was blunt and out of nowhere._

_DEAN: Well, it seems like we should be blunt right now._

_RORY: No, we don't break up. Do you want that?_

_DEAN: No, but how will we see each other?_

_RORY: Easy, weekends - that's what they were invented for._

_DEAN: So you'll come home, do homework all weekend, then leave._

_RORY: No, I can do my homework during the week or on the train coming home to see you, who I will spend my weekends with not doing homework. Plus, we can talk during the week on the phone constantly. Trust me, it'll feel like I never left._

_DEAN: Oh yeah?_

_RORY: Christiane Amanpour spends half of her life standing in foxholes in third world countries and she has a husband and a kid. And she was on C-SPAN last week getting some award, so if she and her husband can make it work, we can._

_DEAN: So we'll have access to the CNN jet?_

_RORY: No. Or hey, you can go to college in Boston._

_DEAN: I'm going to junior college._

_RORY: Boston has junior colleges._

_DEAN: But not dorm rooms._

_RORY: Well, you can rent an apartment. (Slight pause) Why are you being like this? So…_

_DEAN: Realistic?_

_RORY: Come on, be serious._

_DEAN: I am. I am._

_RORY: That's too serious._

_DEAN: Yeah, uh, you know, just forget it. Come on, we were gonna go to Luke's, right?_

_RORY: Yeah._

_DEAN: Let's go to Luke's._

_End Flashback_

After dinner with her parents, only two memories came back to her. The time Dean gave her the car the first time, and when she told him Jess had crashed it. They came to her as she was driving back towards Harvard.

_Flashback_

_RORY: Whatcha doin'?_

_DEAN: Just standing here._

_RORY: Next to?_

_DEAN: A car. Your car._

_RORY: No!_

_DEAN: Finished it yesterday._

_RORY: No you didn't!_

_DEAN: Do you want 'em? (holds up the keys)_

_RORY: Ah! (Rory runs off the porch and hugs him)_

_DEAN: Now if you don't like it, I bet I can sell it to someone else._

_RORY: Don't you dare!_

_LORELAI: Dean, that's amazing!_

_RORY: Let's drive, can we drive, does it drive?_

_DEAN: Does it drive?_

_RORY: Well, no, I know it drives but… oh my God! I can't believe you finished it! You built me a car!_

_Next Flashback_

_DEAN: Hey._

_RORY: Hey._

_DEAN'S DAD: Hi Rory. (Goes into the house)_

_DEAN: What happened? What'd you do to your arm?_

_RORY: (hands him an envelope) Here._

_DEAN: What is this?_

_RORY: Just read it._

_DEAN: What—Rory, what's going on? Tell me how you hurt your arm._

_RORY: It's all in the letter._

_DEAN: But—_

_RORY: Read._

_DEAN: Uh… (starts reading) Well, I love you, too._

_RORY: Good—now just hold onto that feeling for a minute._

_DEAN: Why?_

_RORY: Just—_

_DEAN: Read, all right, I'm reading. (reads more) What!_

_RORY: Keep going._

_DEAN: (reads even more) What!_

_RORY: Turn it over._

_DEAN: (reads more yet) What!_

_RORY: Go on, you have like three more "what's" ahead of you._

_(Dean kicks his duffel bag and reads some more)_

_RORY: It gets better at the end. I'll just stand here until you get there._

_DEAN: (reads the rest) Is he really gone?_

_RORY: Yes._

_DEAN: Okay. You wanna come in?_

_RORY: What?_

_DEAN: You can stay for dinner, my mom's making a roast. You like roast, right?_

_RORY: Um, yeah, I like roast._

_DEAN: Okay, come on._

_End Flashback_

**Another beta chatper. Probably a million times better than the original chapter.**


	4. Emails & Phone Calls

**Chapter 4: Emails & Phone Calls:**

About two weeks later, Rory was in the library researching something for American History when a box popped up saying she had an e-mail.

_To: Rory Hayden  
From: Dean Forester  
Subject: (no subject)_

Rory,

I know you probably really hate me, and you're probably really hurt. I know I said I'd email you but I have been really busy with school. I know you wouldn't have emailed me first but I actually kind of hoped that you did. Then I realized that I hurt you and you aren't going to email me by your self. I know you are probably really busy with school 'cause I can guess what Harvard is like. Chicago College is hard but probably not anywhere near as hard as Harvard.

Anyway the point of this email is that I really miss you. I do realize that I'm a complete idiot. And I know I can't change what happened but I would do anything that I could to change things. I would actually go back in time to the night of your going away party and not break up with you if I could. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you…again. I know I was the one who decided we would be better off as friends but I was wrong. Really, really wrong. I said we'd be friends but that's not going to be easy after being boyfriend and girlfriend for a while… and with me being completely in love with you.

The only way I can explain breaking up with you is to say that my brain got messed up and I broke up with you instead of even contemplating the long distance thing. I know we could've made it if we'd tried but my brain could only think one thing: break up. I know that I should've given us a chance to do long distance but I didn't and I'm really sorry for that. I called you earlier but Lane said you were gone from the room. She also told me that your parents drove your car up two weeks ago. The one I built you. I really hope having the car around isn't that bad. It probably brings back a lot of memories and if you want to you could sell the car, but I hope you won't. You said that your grandparents almost gave you a car for graduation. Maybe they still will. That is, if you're so mad at me that you just have to get rid of the car. I'll understand. I know what went on with that car. The original and the one you have now. I got a black eye and had to rebuild the car but you probably don't really want it around any more.

Please email me back, even if it's just to say that you totally hate me and are never talking to me again. I could actually handle that. I saw the look on your face when I dropped you and Lane off at school. You looked really hurt and I know I was the one that caused it, obviously. All I can say is that I'm sorry and hope it doesn't last too long.

I know this is early but if you're headed to Florida for spring break, we may see each other there. And it would be really awkward, but that's life. Maybe after a little time we'll actually get back together. I really hope so. I cannot live my entire life without you. And anyway we'll definitely run into each other in Stars Hollow in the summer. Unless you decide to completely avoid me and stay in Boston.

Miss you,  
Dean

Rory read the email over and over again and then showed it to Lane and Paris before she actually replied. Lane and Paris were in the room when Rory wrote the reply.

_To: Dean Forester  
From: Rory Hayden  
Subject: RE: (no subject)_

Dean,

I'd be lying if I said that you breaking up with didn't really hurt. I'd also be lying if I said that having the car around now doesn't bring back a million memories. It brings back memories that have nothing to do with the car. Since you made the car, it reminds me of things that have absolutely nothing to do with it. No matter how much it hurts though, I cannot sell it. I don't really drive it much but you can see why.

I don't know what my plans are for the summer or spring break yet. There's no way on earth Mrs. Kim would let Lane go to Florida. It was a big thing just letting her come to a college with co-ed dorms.

How's college going for you? Things are good here. As you guessed I'm busy, but lately being busy has been a good thing. Paris, Lane, another girl, and I share a suite here, and Paris and I got paired together for a dorm room. Lane is stuck with the other girl. She's Korean too, so she gets the whole strict parents thing, although hers aren't as strict as Lane's. But they get along pretty well. This is a good thing because we're all stuck with each other for the rest of freshman year. How is your roommate?

Rory

Two days later there was another email from Dean. He avoided the whole 'them' issue and talked all about his roommate and the friends he was making. The only thing that even related to Rory and Dean in this email was that his roommate had also broken up with his girlfriend before leaving for college and regretted it. The only difference was that his girlfriend wasn't talking to him and had stated before she left that she hated him immensely and that there was no way whatsoever that they'd ever get back together. There were a few sentences in that second email that kept coming back to Rory. _'I don't want that to happen with us because it would kill me. Maybe not literally but you know what I mean. Not seeing you but emailing you is already killing me. Without you my life would be completely different.'_ She couldn't get them out of her head. One day while she was having coffee with Lane, Paris and Katie, their other roommate, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Hi, Rory," Dean replied, "How are things with you?"

"Good. Great actually," Rory replied, "What about you?"

"I'm ok," Dean replied.

"That's good. Anything new happening there?" Rory asked.

"Well I went to a concert with my roommate the night I e-mailed you. It was pretty fun. He met a girl and he's already completely over his ex girlfriend," Dean replied, "Anything new in Boston?"

"No. Not really," Rory said.

"Sounds fun," Dean responded.

"Not really. It's a little boring actually," Rory remarked, "So why'd you call?"

"Well, 'cause you didn't e-mail me back and I kind of figured that maybe you got busy… So I called just to make sure," Dean answered weakly.

"Yeah, I did get busy. School; I had a bunch of tests and they kept me busy," Rory said.

"What classes?" Dean asked.

"American History and English Lit.," Rory replied.

Rory and Dean talked some more but it was short and a little awkward considering it was their first conversation on the phone and they were actually hearing each other for the first time since he dropped her off at school.

**The second beta version of a chapter in a day.**


	5. Plans for Christmas Vacation

**Chapter 5: Plans for Christmas Vacation:**

It was two months into the school year and Rory had only talked to Dean on the phone a few times. The e-mails had been more frequent than the phone calls and a lot longer sometimes. One day, just before the end of November, Rory was sitting in her dorm room thinking about the day she'd just had when her laptop beeped at her. It was telling her that she had an e-mail. Since she'd been sitting there doing nothing for an hour and a half when she should've been doing homework, she decided to see what was in her inbox. It was an e-mail from Dean.

_To: Rory Hayden  
From: Dean Forester  
Subject: Christmas Vacation_

Hey Rory,

This is short 'cause I have class in like five seconds but will you be going back to Stars Hollow for Christmas vacation? And is your Christmas vacation the same time as mine? Mine is the 17th to the 27th of December. If it is and you are, then could we meet up sometime during it to talk? I know it will be the first time we've talked face to face since I dropped you and Lane off at school but I really think that we need to. E-mail me back as soon as you can.

Dean

P.S.

I've been thinking about us a lot lately. I don't know why but I think it's because my roommate is always hanging out with his girlfriend and I really miss you.

After reading the e-mail from Dean, Rory sat and thought about her reply. After about ten minutes she e-mailed him back.

_To: Dean Forester  
From: Rory Hayden  
Subject: RE: Christmas Vacation_

Hey Dean,

Yeah I'm going back to Stars Hollow for Christmas. I have two weeks vacation though. It does start on the 17th, so we'll be home around the same time at least. I'm sure we could find a time to meet and talk but I don't really know what things will be like and I won't really know until I actually get home. My mom and dad want to go to Fiji for Christmas so it looks like I may be in SH for only three days. Most likely the 17th-20th because they want to leave early on the 21st. Actually, I think that our plane leaves at 4:30 A.M. on the 21st. Mom's parents are coming and so are dads. This could be interesting. Call me on the 18th and we can make plans.

Rory

P.S.

Have you really been missing me? Is that why you want to talk during Christmas Vacation? Hope you weren't late for class.

After e-mailing Dean, she sat there for a few more minutes thinking about, well, Dean and her relationship. Then, since her computer was still online, she decided to do some research on Fiji. All she knew about the trip was that it was a family thing and that it would be her entire Christmas vacation. Well, almost her entire Christmas vacation. She was researching Fiji because she was interested in the stuff she could do there. Although she figured that she might just end up reading and studying most of the time. There were some things she knew the family would do together, things other than eating food. Maybe some scuba diving, swimming, snorkeling, etc. Rory was researching Fiji when her computer beeped again. She got another e-mail, but this one was from her parents.

_To: Rory Hayden  
From: Mom and Dad  
Subject: Fiji_

Hey Babe,

All the plans for the trip to Fiji are set. Our plane leaves at four-thirty A.M. on the 21st of December. You'll be driving here on the 17th right? Talk to you later!

Love,  
Mom

Rory quickly e-mailed her mom back and told her that Dean wanted to talk.

_To: Mom and Dad  
From: Rory Hayden  
Subject: RE: Fiji_

Hey Mom,

Sounds fun. Yeah, I'll be driving home on the 17th with Lane. Dean e-mailed me today and told me that he wants to talk sometime during vacation. I told him to call me at home on the 18th 'cause then we could plan a time to meet. Truthfully, it's not something I really want to do but since I already told him I'd meet him I don't want to back out.

See you soon!  
Rory

**Yet another beta version of a chapter. My beta for this story had chapter three and finshed it sometime this week but for some reason I didn't actually get to uploading it until tonight and then I sent her chapter four and she finshed it today and after that I had sent her three more chapters to work on and she has done most of them already so I'm just uploading them now. I'm pretty sure this is a milion times better than it was.**


	6. Arriving in Fiji

**Chapter 6: Arriving in Fiji:**

On December 18th, Rory woke up and realized it was late. Lorelai had left a note on the table saying that they had gone to Luke's and that Dean had called. Rory decided to walk to Luke's and call Dean back later. But just as she walked out of the house, Dean walked up to the house.

"Hey, Rory," He greeted her.

"Hey, Dean," Rory replied.

"I ran into your mom and dad at Luke's. They said you were still sleeping," Dean said.

"I just got up. I'm actually headed over to Luke's now," Rory said.

"Can we go talk somewhere before you head to Luke's please?" Dean asked with a slightly pleading tone, "I want to get what I have to say out before you leave for Fiji."

"Sure...we can go talk at the bridge," Rory replied.

"Great," Dean said, "So how's school?"

"Great. Really great...I got on the _Harvard News_. Next year, I'm hoping to get the Features column," Rory replied smiling, "How's school for you?"

"Busy. My roommate plays soccer and basketball so along with classes and work I went to his games...basketball games...Soccer season in Chicago doesn't start until May," Dean explained.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Rory remarked.

"Believe me, it was," Dean said, "Juggling school, work and basketball games."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked changing the subject as they finally reached the bridge.

"Well, I know this is kind of weird coming from me because I was the one who said we should break up but I was wondering if there was any chance of us getting back together," Dean rambled, "So is there?"

"I don't know, Dean. You're great, but right now I think I just need to be me and think things through. Maybe someday, but not today," Rory answered with an apologetic tone.

"Okay...just so you know...even though I broke up with you and said it was better that way, it isn't. I think about you all the time. And whenever Greg and Tracey are around it's really hard to not miss you. I do all the time. It sucks," Dean said.

_'I really wish I could say that it served you right...but I can't.'_ Rory thought sadly, _'I miss you too. More than I'd ever admit to you right now.'_

"I wish I could say there's a chance for us right now but I really don't think there is," Rory said, "I think we both need to be on our own for awhile...see who we can be without each other for awhile...plus, you're in Chicago. The distance would a huge problem...the reason we broke up in the first place."

"I guess," Dean accepted, "So if we can't be a couple, could we at least be friends?"

"Do you even have to ask that, Dean? You've always been one of my best friends," Rory replied, "And even if we never get back together, you'll always be one of my best friends."

"Good. I don't think I could stand not being friends," Dean admitted.

"Hopefully, we'll never have to worry about that," Rory said, "So is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Well...I was also wondering if you'd go to a movie with me tonight," Dean said, "As friends?"

"Sure...why not? It's not like I have anything to do tonight anyway," Rory agreed.

"_Aladdin_ is what's playing," Dean said.

"Should be interesting," Rory said.

"Very," Dean remarked.

"Okay, I should go now...see if my mom and dad are still at Luke's and if mom is terrorizing Luke for more coffee," Rory said with a laugh.

"Always, Ror," Dean said, "I'll walk with you. I have to go to Doose's anyway to pick up some groceries for my mom."

"Okay," Rory said.

Three days later, Rory and her parents were on the way to Fiji when she checked her e-mail.

_To: Rory Hayden  
From: Lane Kim  
Subject: Have a great vacation!_

Hey Rory,

By the time you get this you may already be in Fiji. Have a great vacation and bring me back something really authentic of Fiji culture.

Miss you already,  
Lane

There were also e-mails from Paris, Madeline and Louise. Also from a girl she'd met in her American Literature class just after school started.

_To: Rory Hayden  
From: Alicia Matthews  
Subject: GUESS WHAT!_

Hey Rory,

Guess what! Jason asked me out! He's coming to my dad's company family Christmas party with me! It will be so much easier with him there! So anyway, have a great time in Fiji!

Alicia

To: Alicia Matthews  
From: Rory Hayden  
Subject: RE: GUESS WHAT!

Hey Alicia,

That's great! Have fun on the date. Fiji should be great! I'll send you a post card from a bunch of different Fiji sites...or a few. Just email me your mailing address. Ttyl

Rory

With that Rory closed her email and went back to reading her book. A few hours later, the plane landed at Nadi International Airport. From there they would head to Fiji Islands Diving. They were all jet lagged and wanted a nice bed to sleep in ASAP. The next day they would be diving and sailing in huge sailboats. Rory, her parents, and both sets of her grandparents were looking forward to a vacation without snow for once. Connecticut was always covered in snow.

"Hey, Ror," Lorelai said noticing her daughter staring into space, "You okay?"

"Not really," Rory frowned, "I'm just hoping that this vacation will take Dean out of my mind once and for all."

"The other day didn't go so great did it?" Lorelai questioned, concerned.

"Nope," Rory sighed, "He broke up with me, and then four months later decides that he wants us to get back together because he claims to miss me practically twenty four/seven. Now he wants us to be friends and I told him we could, but I lied. I don't have any reason to want to be his friend."

"So then why did you tell him you guys could be friends?" Lorelai asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I can't be mean to anyone, even when I want to," Rory replied, "I'm just glad Dean goes to school in Chicago, or it would be harder to not be friends. With him miles and miles away, it will be easy to tell him I just got busy."

"You really don't want anything to do with Dean do you?" Lorelai concluded.

"No. And another thing...as soon as Christmas vacation is over and I'm back at school, I'm selling the car and getting a new one," Rory declared.

"Your grandfather and I could buy you a car. You could pick it out, any kind you want," Emily interrupted, having overheard the last part of Rory and Lorelai's conversation.

"Thanks for the offer, Grandma but you really don't have to," Rory said.

"It wouldn't be a problem, dear," Emily assured her.

"I know, Grandma, but I can probably find something that won't cost too much in Boston," Rory said.

"I know you could, but it would probably be an unreliable car that's also unsafe. Please let us buy you one," Emily said.

"Okay," Rory finally said throwing in the towel, knowing that Emily wouldn't give up until Rory said yes.

"Splendid!" Richard exclaimed, "You know we were going to buy you a car for graduation, but you had that other little car." "That stupid piece of junk that I should've sold in Stars Hollow so Dean could've found out. There's no way that his parents wouldn't have found out and told him," Rory ranted.

"You got to love small towns," Lorelai quipped.

After the Hayden's and Gilmore's got to the hotel they were staying at and unpacked some stuff, Rory headed out for a walk on the beach. She must have been deep in thought because the next thing she knew, she'd walked into someone.

"Walk into people all the time, Mary?" A voice asked.

"No, Tristan, just annoying players who can't get names right," Rory said," What are you doing here, anyway? I never thought I'd run into anyone I knew in Fiji."

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood!" Tristan remarked," I happen to be on vacation, much like I'm assuming you are. Trouble in paradise, Mary?"

"Yeah...stupid Dean," Rory said.

"What happened with you and bagboy?" Tristan asked.

"Not that it really concerns you, but we broke up four months ago. He went to college in Chicago and decided the night before I left for Harvard that distance was going to mess everything up and he broke up with me. Then two days ago he told me he wanted to get back together," Rory explained.

"So did you?" Tristan asked.

"NO!" Rory exclaimed, "There's no way on earth that we'd ever get back together. Right after we broke up, that was all that I thought about. Now, I could really care less. Why do you want to know anyway?"

_'Because I've been in love with you since sophomore year.'_ Tristan thought, though he'd never admit it.

"Just because you look really mad at the world," Tristan replied instead, "And I was wondering if there's any chance we could be friends."

"Interesting… Does Tristan DuGray know how to be 'just friends' with a girl?" Rory asked, "And I'm only mad at guys, not the world."

"Yes, I know how to be just friends with a girl," Tristan replied defensively.

"Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood right now," Rory said.

"So what are you up to while in Fiji?" Tristan asked.

"Basically island hopping. I'm here with both sets of grandparents and my parents," Rory replied, "You?"

"My 'family' is island hopping too. We're staying at Fiji Islands Diving," Tristan replied.

"So are we!" Rory exclaimed.

"Cool, so do you want to hang out sometime?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, when?" Rory asked.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? Around 1:30?" Tristan offered.

"Okay," Rory said, "But for now I think I should go. My mom wanted to do some shopping before the day ended."

**This is the last beta version of a chapter. Until I get the last one I sent to my beta back. Enjoy. I have 8 more chapters left, including the last one my beta has, until all the one's I've written so far have been beat read and reposted.**


	7. Christmas in Fiji

**I got confused about what beta'd chapters I had reposted so I had to check and I think I haven't reposted anything after chapter six yet so I am behind. Anyway here is the beta'd version of chapter seven.**

**Chapter 7: Christmas in Fiji:**

The days went by, and it was soon Christmas Day. Rory and her family were on one of the islands of Mamanuca. They were staying at the Vomo Island Resort in the Royal Deluxe Villa. So far, there had been no huge fights between her parents and both sets of grandparents but that wasn't to say it wouldn't happen soon. As it turned out, the DuGrey's were also on Mamanuca at the same time as the Gilmore's and Hayden's. All of them were even getting together for Christmas dinner and presents. As soon as Emily Gilmore found out that Tristan and his parents were island hopping as well (and would also be on some of the same islands at the same time), she planned things that the four families could do together. Like Christmas, for example. This of course meant that Rory had to go out and look for a present for Tristan. She didn't find anything, but at least she'd tried. It was the least she could do, especially since she had no idea whatsoever of what Tristan would even want. What do you get a guy that probably already has everything anyway? The DuGrey's would be over pretty soon and Rory was hardly ready. She was half-dressed and kept doubting the outfit she had chosen to wear. They were having Christmas dinner on the veranda overlooking the beach and the ocean. The veranda was covered, so they weren't technically eating outside, according to Emily, who hated eating outside. She said it was for animals. To get to the island of Mamanuca, they had taken a seaplane from Nadi Airport. It was interesting, to say the least.

_To: Lane Kim  
From: Rory Hayden  
Subject: Hey_

_Hey Best Friend,_

_What's up in SH? Fiji is great! We're staying on Mamanuca at the Vomo Island Resort. And you'll never guess who's having Christmas dinner with us. Spawn of Satan. I literally ran into him when we were in Nadi. Then Grandma Gilmore found out that he and his parents would be here at the same time as us, so she planned this whole big Christmas shindig. Of course Emily Gilmore would die if she heard me call it that, but who cares? They're buying me a car when we get back to the states because she overheard me talking to mom about selling that hunk of metal I have now. That's what I'm going to call it from now on. At least until I can sell it then never have to think about it or talk about it ever again. Oh and you can tell D that I'm selling it as soon as I get back. Of course, I really should sell it in Stars Hollow so that he'd definitely find out, but you could just tell Miss Patty and she'd tell the whole town. Then there would be no way whatsoever that it wouldn't reach Dean. I've really got to end this now or I'll be late for dinner. I'm going to be late as it is. Later!_

_Rory_

As soon as Rory sent the email, she finished getting dressed and headed to the dining area of the villa they were all staying at. Tristan and his parents were already there and everyone was just sitting down.

"Tristan was just saying that he and some of his friends are going to Hawaii for spring break," Lorelai informed Rory.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were doing anything then," Tristan said.

"I don't think so, but it's three months from now. Alicia was saying something about going to Miami," Rory said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that," Lorelai recalled, "The last weekend your dad and I came up to see you."

"But nothing is set yet," Rory said.

"This Alicia, is she Mike Matthews' daughter?" Strobe asked.

"Yes she is," Rory replied, "On both sides of her family, the women and men have gone to Harvard."

"It's good that she is going there also. It's good for children to attend where their parents went," Mr. DuGray said with a pointed look at Tristan.

_'Oh great, let's mention the fact that neither of my parents went to college and that I'm going to Harvard not Yale or Princeton,'_ Rory thought.

"So what's for dinner, Mom?" Lorelai asked, changing the subject.

"I had the cook make traditional a Christmas dinner. We've had enough authentic Fijian food for now," Emily replied.

"Where did you get all the supplies for a traditional Christmas dinner, Emily?" Francine asked.

"Oh I had the turkey flown in from the states as well as everything else; At least what Maria couldn't find here," Emily said.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore," Maria said after she had entered the covered veranda where everything was set up, except the food.

"Please bring it in, Maria," Emily said.

"So, Rory, what are you going to do about that car of yours?" Strobe asked.

"I'm going to sell it when we get back. It's basically a heap of junk anyway," Rory answered.

"So then what are you going to do about a car?" Francine asked.

"We are getting her a new one. It was supposed to be a graduation present anyway…now it's just a little late," Emily answered for Rory.

Things went well during dinner and nothing happened that would make Emily regret having the DuGrey's attend. Of course she naturally wondered why Tristan and Rory were getting along so well. She knew their past history, Lorelai had told her, but things seemed to be going well for the two now. Later that night, Tristan and Rory were walking on the beach while the adults talked about typical adult subjects. The two of them were talking about college.

"You know I'm going to Harvard, but I still have yet to find out where you're going," Rory inquired.

"Princeton actually. Not something my dad is too happy about. I was supposed to go to Yale and carry on the DuGrey legacy, but after military school, Yale and the whole future of being a DuGray was so wrong. So I decided to forgo Yale entirely and applied to every other Ivy League school possible. When my dad found out, he wasn't too happy about it… he actually blew up," Tristan explained.

"My dad was supposed to go to Princeton. Then he was supposed to become a lawyer just like his dad," Rory said.

"Why didn't he?" Tristan asked.

"My mom got pregnant. He asked her to marry him but she said no, and eventually my mom went to Stars Hollow with me and my dad went to California. Until they got married the summer between my junior and senior year of high school, I really hardly ever saw my dad. He came to Stars Hollow twice before they were married. Until then I only saw his parents twice and one of those times was when I was only like two. My dad moved from California to Boston sometime during junior year. He lived with his girlfriend Sherry until they broke up. She was pregnant and called to tell my dad, but she cheated on him. He didn't go back to Boston until he went to get his stuff and by then Sherry had moved out of their apartment," Rory explained.

"So how old were your parents when you were born?" Tristan asked.

"I'm 18, they're 34. Do the math," Rory said.

"16…" Tristan said after some quick subtraction, "How did your mom do it?"

"After she left Hartford, my mom went to Stars Hollow and the first place she went to was the Independence Inn where she got a job as a maid. She was the executive manager when I started at Chilton. The Inn burned down a few years later, and since my mom always had this dream that she'd start her own inn with her best friend, the head chef at the Independence, she went along with it. This leads to her owning the Dragonfly Inn with her best friend, Sookie. We actually lived in the tool shed behind the Independence until I was 11," Rory replied.

"Wow. I never would've thought that," Tristan remarked.

"It was cool actually, even though it was only one room," Rory said.

In one day, Tristan had learned more about Rory Gilmore than he ever had when they were both at Chilton. Of course that was because he'd never bothered to get to really know her. He had wanted to so badly though. Now was his chance, if she gave him one.


	8. Always More Than a Conquest

**Chapter 8: Always More Than a Conquest:**

Two days after Christmas, Tristan phoned Rory to ask her if she wanted to go see a movie with him… on a date. She said yes, even though it would be her first date since the break up.

"Mom!" Rory cried out in crisis-mode.

"What?" Lorelai called back.

"I need help! Can you come up here?" Rory pleaded.

"Coming!" Lorelai replied hurrying to Rory's room.

It was the night of Tristan and Rory's movie night and Rory was completely drawing a blank on what to wear. It was like the first time she had movie night with Dean. Rory had recently come to realize that she liked Tristan, which is why she had said yes to the date. Now, however, she was freaking out about clothes, and the one to help her find something would be Lorelai.

"What do you need help with, hun?" Lorelai asked once she'd entered the room.

"Finding clothes. Tristan will be here soon," Rory answered, running around like a headless chicken.

"You're worried about what you're going to wear on a date with a guy you never liked?" Lorelai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I'm a girl!" Rory replied.

"But it's Tristan. ET, Spawn of Satan, Bible Boy. Why are you so worried about what you're going to wear?" Lorelai asked. Even with her logic, this was not registering in Lorelai's head.

"Because I think I like him," Rory muttered.

"What was that?" Lorelai questioned.

"I think I like him…" Rory said slowly.

"When did you figure this out?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"The other day. I think I always have, but things were different before. Plus, he's really nice now," Rory replied.

"So now you think you like him," Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he really likes me back," Rory said.

"He definitely likes you back, Hun. A person can tell by the way he looks at you. And he wouldn't have asked you out on a date if he didn't. He would've asked you out just as friends. You are friends right?" Lorelai asked, "That's always the best way to start out a relationship."

"Yes. We're friends," Rory replied.

Later that night, Rory and Tristan were at the theater waiting in line to get tickets to a movie. It was a one-movie theatre but the line for the movie was seriously long. That made it seem like a popular movie and it was one they were both interested in seeing. Finally, their turn in the ticket line-up came.

"Two tickets for _Just Me_," Tristan requested.

"That'll be $10.40," The clerk said.

The movie _Just Me_ was an old classic movie about a guy and a girl who meet and realize they can't be just alone forever; especially once the guy asks the girl out and she discovers the best time ever. Rory and Tristan got the tickets, and then went to the concession. The popcorn and other snacks added up to $33.50 and Tristan faked being broke.

"Ha! That would take a lot more than movie concessions, Tristan," Rory scoffed.

"Yeah it would," Tristan smirked, "So when are you headed home?"

"Two days before school starts again, you?" Rory asked.

"One day before break is done," Tristan replied.

'_I have to tell Tristan before I have to go back, and that's in 10 days. I don't want to wait until the last minute though,'_ Rory thought, '_It's now or never.'_

"Tristan, there's something I have to tell you. And since I leave in 10 days it should be soon; preferably now," Rory said suddenly.

"What did you have to say?" Tristan asked wondering what she would have to tell him that was so important.

"I realized the other day I like you," Rory said quickly, "As in the 'more than friends' way."

"Really? I like you too… in the 'more than friends' way," Tristan admitted, "I have for a while. I liked you that way since Chilton, and I know you think I didn't, but I did."

"Tristan, did you just like me in the beginning as just a conquest?" Rory asked dreading the answer.

"No! You were always more than a conquest," Tristan reassured her, much to her relief.

**This is not the last beat'd version of a chapter I have to put up today.**


	9. End of Vacation

**Chapter 9: End of Vacation:**

It was two days before Rory and her family was going home; four days before she'd be back at Harvard and hard at work in her classes. It was four days before Tristan would be back at Princeton. It was something that neither of them was looking forward to, since they'd both admitted the feelings they had for each other. Since that first date at the movies they'd gone out every night and spent everyday together. They were inseparable. Now they had two days left before they weren't in the same town anymore. They had been together ever since Nadi. In two days, Rory was headed back to Stars Hollow, and then Boston. Then, Tristan would be in Hartford before heading back to Princeton.

**_Ring…ring._**

"Hello?" Maria asked answering the phone.

"Hello, Maria. Is Miss Rory available?" Tristan asked.

"I will go get her," Maria replied.

Two minutes later, Rory was on the phone talking to Tristan.

"I wanted to know if you were busy tonight," Tristan said.

"I'm not busy, actually. Miraculously, Emily Gilmore has graciously held back on the number of parties and gatherings we need to attend the last two days we are in Fiji," Rory said.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Tristan joked.

"Hardy har har," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Tristan asked.

"I don't care," Rory said.

'I'll be gone in two days. All I want is to spend time with you,' Rory silently added.

"We could have a picnic on the beach," Tristan suggested.

"Oh, that sounds great," Rory said.

"Great. I'll have the cook pack us a picnic dinner," Tristan said.

"This could be interesting," Rory mused.

"What makes you say that, Mar?" Tristan asked.

"Your cook making a picnic dinner," Rory replied laughing, "I can just picture it now: something really elegant and sparkling champagne."

"You're making fun of me," Tristan pouted.

"Suck it up, Bible Boy," Rory teased, "You know you like it."

"Only because you said so," Tristan said.

"I have to go, my book is calling me," Rory said.

"What book?" Tristan asked.

"_The Scarlet Letter_. Bye, Tris," Rory said.

"Good book. See you at seven," Tristan confirmed before they both hung up.

_To: Alicia Matthews  
From: Rory Hayden  
Subject: Spring Break_

Ali,

Have you figured out spring break yet? Cause a friend of mine, Tristan, is going to Hawaii and wanted to know if I wanted to join him. He did say of course that you could come as well. Since it'll be him and his guy friends it would probably be good for me if some girls came. I already told Tris I would come. Of course, this was after he begged and gave me the puppy dog look, so how could I say no? Let me know SOON because he really needs to know if we're going. I was thinking of asking Paris as well. Get some of your friends together and see if they want to come. You could bring Jason too. Ttyl

Rory

To: Rory Hayden  
From: Lane Kim  
Subject: RE: Hey

Ror,

Sorry it took me so long to reply. Mama was on a rampage and it lasted all through Christmas. I just read your email, what a great best friend I am. Stars Hollow is great. The same way it always has been. FYI, DF is moping around like a sad puppy dog and I will definitely tell him about the hunk of metal junk. So you ran into Tristan DuGrey huh? What was that like? Has he changed any since Chilton? Or is he still the same ET? Lol. I love the nickname Lorelai came up with for him. I'm glad you're having such a great time in Fiji. Where are you now? When you wrote be before you were in Vomo. How was Christmas dinner with ET and is his parents? I've got to go now because Mama is calling me. Ttyl

Your Best Friend,  
Lane Kim

To: Lane Kim  
From: Rory Hayden  
Subject: RE: Hey

Lane,

That's okay. I figured your mom was being the typical Mrs. Kim. What was she on a rampage about? Glad you'll tell DF. Running into Tristan was interesting. He has actually changed since Chilton. He's so great. He still insists on calling me Mary but believe it or not, it's not as annoying as it used to be. Two days after Christmas we went to a movie and are… officially dating, which could be interesting once I'm back at Harvard and he's at Princeton, but I guess things can be worked out. I miss you and SH. And Luke's coffee. I was seriously hoping for some during winter vacation but NO…we HAD to go to Fiji as a big happy family. Fiji has been great actually. We're on Kadavu at the Papageno Resort. Dad's parents and mom's parents went back to Nadi yesterday and should be flying out today. They all had to get back for some really important function or something that occurs tomorrow. Anyway Mom, Dad and I are here in Kadavu. Tristan's parents went back yesterday because Mr. DuGrey had to go on a business trip today and Mrs. DuGrey was attending the same function as both sets of my grandparents. Anyway Tristan is left here alone at the same resort as us. And we're going out tonight. I'll email you first thing tomorrow all about it.

Rory

After doing the email thing, Rory went back to _The Scarlet Letter_. She had just finished it about five minutes before Tristan was supposed to pick her up.

"Mommm! Tristan will be here in five minutes and I have no idea what I'm going to wear," Rory yelled.

"Five days you've been going out and you still freak about clothes?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm a girl it's bound to happen," Rory offered as an excuse.

"You didn't freak about clothes this much with Dean, so you really must like Tristan," Lorelai observed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now please help me find some clothes or else I'll be wearing this when Tristan gets here," Rory said.

"What are you guys doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Having a picnic on the beach," Rory replied.

"Then you need to wear pants and a sweater because it's supposed to be cold tonight," Lorelai said.

"Okay…but which ones?" Rory asked.

"Your blue sweater and these black pants," Lorelai replied pointing to the clothes she was talking about.

"Hair?" Rory asked.

"Down," Lorelai replied.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said.

Tristan showed up just as Rory finished getting dressed and then they left.

"So what beach are we going to?" Rory asked.

"The main beach," Tristan replied, "Then we get on a boat, owned by my dad, and head to a little cove that is unknown to those who don't live here."

"That's cool…but how'd you find it then?" Rory asked.

"Spend enough summers and other vacations here, and you practically become a local. You can find just about anything without help," Tristan replied.

"Sounds like fun," Rory remarked.

The picnic was great and they got to know each other a little more, but they knew they only had one day left in the same place. Rory would be leaving the day after tomorrow and then Tristan would be leaving the day after that. It was cutting close for classes, but he loved Fiji.

"So why Fiji?" Tristan asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Why did your family pick Fiji to come to for Christmas?" Tristan clarified.

"My mom picked it actually. She figured if she had to be stuck with her parents and dad's parents then it should be somewhere fun and sunny," Rory explained, "That was her logic for choosing Fiji. Amazingly enough both sets of grandparents thought Fiji was a great place to go…they don't know the real reason mom picked it though. She told them it was because the best place to be at Christmas."

"What does that mean?" Tristan asked, "About your parents and grandparents?"

"They don't get along, especially my parents and my dad's parents. My mom's parents and my dad's parents don't really get long well either. They used to be friends but then my mom got pregnant and wouldn't marry my dad, so Strobe and Francine Hayden always thought my mom ruined my dad's life and blamed it on the way she was raised. My mom and her parents don't get along very well either. It's a mystery as to why I get along with her parents," Rory replied.

"What about you and your dad's parents?" Tristan asked.

"That's another story all by its self," Rory replied in a tone that conveyed she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay," Tristan said.

'_What does she mean by that?'_ Tristan wondered, '_It can't be that bad considering Lorelai's parents adore her. How could anyone not?'_

"So what's in the picnic basket?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"You'll find out in time," Tristan replied as the car came to a stop at the marina.

Tristan got out of his car and did the gentlemanly thing by opening Rory's door for her and helping her out.

"Why thank you, Mr. DuGrey," Rory said.

"You're welcome, Miss Hayden," Tristan said winking.

Tristan grabbed the picnic basket and they walked down the dock towards the 'boat' Tristan's father owned.

"Tris, this is more like a cruise ship then a boat," Rory remarked once she saw the huge thing. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as she looked over it.

"It's actually a yacht with all the cruise ship luxuries," Tristan told her.

"Wow…" Rory marveled.

"I take it you've never seen one?" Tristan questioned looking at Rory.

"Not if it wasn't on television," Rory admitted.

"What! How come? Surely the Gilmore's or Hayden's must own at least one of these?" Tristan asked.

"Until I was 17, it was me and my mom. Remember how she worked at an inn as a maid for a long time before she became the executive manager? She didn't finish high school or attend college, so my dad was the one with all the money, and he still didn't have that much. Surprisingly, my grandparents never had a yacht although they do a have a vacation home in Martha's Vineyard," Rory explained.

It wasn't until they got on the yacht that Rory noticed the name. It was called 'the DuGrey.' She looked at Tristan for an explanation to the name, considering it wasn't a normal boat name, and he gave it.

"After my parents had me, they found out they couldn't have anymore kids so my father bought this yacht thinking at least if something happened to me, the DuGrey name would live on… if the yacht never crashed," Tristan said.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but why couldn't your parents have more kids after you?" Rory asked.

"My mom was pregnant with twins and there were complications in labor. My twin sister was stillborn and I was born with lung problems. The problems fixed themselves within 72 hours of being born, but it wasn't pretty. My mom was told that because of the complications she'd never be able to have more kids," Tristan explained sadly.

"Aww, was she sad because of that?" Rory asked softly.

"I don't know. No one really talks about it. I only know because I saw the birth and death certificates for Tracey, and then my grandfather told me the story," Tristan replied.

"Two 'T' names, interesting," Rory said.

"You and your mom are both Lorelai," Tristan observed.

"Yeah…but that's because she was hopped up on Demerol when she named me," Rory said.

"How'd she get Rory from Lorelai?" Tristan asked.

"I have no idea," Rory responded, "When I was five, we would introduce ourselves by our middle names, when we met new people. It's actually how Lane knew me for six or seven years. Sometimes I still tell people I'm Leigh."

"It's a cool name," Tristan said.

"Yeah. When I was 11, I told my mom that my first baby girl was going to be Leigh Lorelai Victoria. Then she would have all our names," Rory remembered smiling.

"Your mom's middle name is Victoria?" Tristan wondered.

"Yep," Rory replied.

An hour later, after they had eaten and were lying on the blanket looking at the stars, Rory was thinking back the question Tristan had asked about her dad's parents and her. She knew if this relationship with him was going to go anywhere, he'd have to know eventually because she knew she'd have to tell him at some point.

"Tristan, remember earlier your question about me and my dad's parents?" Rory asked.

"Yes. You said that it was another story itself," Tristan recalled.

"When my dad came to Stars Hollow the first time, I was 16. His parents were back in Hartford and my mom's mom had the brilliant idea to have them over for dinner. That turned out to be the worst idea. Things were said about my mom because she had me and didn't marry my dad back then.

That's when I realized they didn't want to know me. My mom told me they did, but that they were too blinded by past hurt and pride that they couldn't see how much they wanted to know me. It was like a year later that they told me to my face that they never wanted to know me. At there own son's wedding no less," Rory said sadly, "My mom always said that they wanted to know me, but then they told me they didn't. So now, I don't know them and they don't know me. I'm related to them but they're complete strangers. They didn't even come to graduation. I doubt they'll come to my college graduation either. They only came for Christmas because it was a family thing and my dad told them they had no choice."

"Wow," Tristan remarked, "That's harsh."

"I'm over it. It's their loss, but my mom is pregnant now and I wonder if they'll want to know my little brother or sister, or if they won't," Rory said, "And if they do want to know him or her, it will only be because my parents are married now."

'_So that's what that was. I never thought Rory would have to go through that,'_ Tristan thought sympathetically, '_Although I guess it can come with the territory of having a teen mom.'_

"If that is the reason then they really don't want to know your baby brother or sister," Tristan remarked, "And it's their loss that they don't want to know you because you're great."

"It's just that I know what it's like to not want to be known by them and I really don't want that for my baby brother or sister. It sucks and I wish they did want to get to know him or her, even though they are stuck up," Rory said.

"I hope they really do want to get to know your little sister or brother," Tristan said.

"So do I," Rory agreed thoughtfully.

They talked a little more then fell asleep on the blanket. Rory woke up about an hour later and realized they had to go because she was leaving in four hours. Tristan was already awake and ready to go.

They left the marina about an hour later and got to the resort in twenty minutes. Rory still had to pack up before the plane left and she had about two hours to do it. Just outside the door of the villa where her and her parents were staying, Tristan attacked her lips in a long but slow kiss. He dreaded letting her go, but she had to go a day early so she could do some stuff before going back to Harvard. He wasn't leaving for another day, but he would see her to the airport and say goodbye; the worst thing to happen to him all winter. This was because he was and always had been in love with Rory. He was waiting for the right time to tell her. It had to be when he knew she was truly okay with this relationship. He planned on finishing the year at Princeton and then transferring to Harvard just to be around her all the time. He wasn't going to take any chances on their new and budding relationship. He had fallen and knew she was about to fall. She had to completely fall before he said those three words that would change everything for both of them. He also knew that she had had a sort of bad breakup with Dean just before she left for Harvard. Now she might be ready to completely fall for another guy, especially the one who annoyed her to no end in high school. This is why it was so amazing that they were now dating and prepared to try the long distance thing.

The airport was bustling when Tristan and the three Hayden's got there. He wasn't supposed to leave until the next day but he'd decided that he'd get an earlier flight to Hartford and was on a later flight than Rory and her parents. That way he could maybe spend some time with Rory before they both headed back to school. The flight they were on left a little late and Tristan had to head back to get his bags so he left as soon as they were boarded and off into the air. His plane left about five hours after theirs.


	10. A Surprise

**Chapter 10: A Surprise:**

When their plane got in to Hartford International Airport, Rory and her parents were exhausted and ready to crash. They had to take a cab from the airport to Stars Hollow because they'd left the jeep there while away for Christmas. Of course they had way more stuff coming back from Fiji than going because of Christmas presents, which they'd all bought many of. As Rory walked to the cab with her parents, she was thinking about the car and how to go about selling it.

'_Should I just put an ad in the Stars Hollow Gazette? Everyone in Stars Hollow reads it, including Dean and his parents. My selling the car means it's really over. It'll get the message across to him if he hasn't already gotten it,'_ Rory thought.

"What's up, Hun?" Lorelai asked, noticing her daughter had an intense look on her face.

"Just thinking," Rory replied.

"Intensely. About what?" Lorelai asked.

"Just how to sell the car," Rory said.

"You want your mom and me to put an ad in the newspaper?" Christopher asked his daughter, joining in on the conversation.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. Gypsy was looking for another car to sell. I could sell it to her and she could sell it. Of course, that would be kind of weird considering she knows all about the car," Rory pondered.

"Gypsy would still gladly buy the car from you so she could sell it. She's been low on cars to sell, and she really needs the parts only anyway. So you could sell it to her for the parts," Lorelai offered.

"Yeah I guess. Grandpa and Grandma want me to go car shopping with them tomorrow before I head back to school," Rory remarked.

"Oh, what fun," Lorelai said sarcastically.

They made it home in time to unpack their things and still get to Luke's for dinner before he closed down. Then went into Luke's and sat down. "What can I get you?" Luke asked when he approached their table.

"Coffee and a cheeseburger with everything," Lorelai replied.

"Same," Rory said still thinking about how to sell the car.

"I'll have a coke and a burger," Chris said.

"Coming right up," Luke said.

About twenty minutes later Luke came back with their order and Rory's phone rang so she went outside to answer it.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Hey, Mary," Tristan greeted.

"Hey, Tris," Rory said smiling, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just missing you. My flight home is hours away and we both leave for school the day after tomorrow. Let's make plans to see each other tomorrow sometime," Tristan offered.

"Okay, that's cool with me. How about around noon? My grandparents are taking me car shopping tomorrow morning. I was planning on driving to Boston tomorrow after car shopping so I'd be ready for school starting the next day, but I can do that after lunch," Rory said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Tristan said trying to keep the surprise he had for her. He was so excited that it was hard to keep from telling her.

"See you tomorrow, Tris," Rory said before they both hung up.

As she hung up Rory walked back into the diner to eat her dinner.

"So who was on the phone?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"It was Tristan. He's flying out early tomorrow and wants to get together before we both leave for school," Rory replied.

"That's going well isn't it?" Chris asked.

"For now… Who knows what could happen with us in two different states for most of the rest of the year," Rory said frowning.

"At least he's willing to try the long distance thing," Lorelai said,

"Unlike a certain ex I won't mention… By the way, what are you planning on doing about the car?"

"Just sell it….do whatever. I'm done. I'm going car shopping tomorrow and not even paying for the new car, so just sell it. Put the money in my school fund. Keep it…do whatever, I just don't want it," Rory offered carelessly frustrated.

A few hours later as she was getting ready to go to bed there was a knock on the front door. Since her parents were already in bed, Rory was the only one who could answer the door.

"Coming," Rory said as she headed to the door.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Tristan standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm glad you're here, but I thought we were meeting at noon tomorrow," Rory said confused.

"When I called you earlier, I was just about to fly out of Fiji. I agreed to those plans because I wanted to surprise you tonight before I went 'home.' I took an earlier flight because the late flight I had wasn't going to work for me. I had to see you one last time before we both left for school," Tristan explained grinning.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yes really," Tristan replied, "I couldn't not see you one last time before we headed back to school."

"Do you want to come in?" Rory asked, "We can just hang and talk."

"Sure," Tristan said walking into the house.

Rory and Tristan talked until 1 A.M. Then he had to go home and Rory had to go to bed.

"So we're still meeting for lunch later?" Tristan asked at the door as he was leaving.

"Yes, we are. At the Château Café in Hartford right?" Rory asked.

"Yep. See you then," Tristan said heading out.

"See you later," Rory said before closing the door behind Tristan.

**This is it for now. Enjoy the newly reposted beta versions.**


	11. Back to School

**Chapter 11: Back to School:**

The next day, Rory got up early so that she could have breakfast with her mom and dad at Luke's before heading out to look at a bookstore in Hartford. She planned on meeting Tristan for lunch and going car shopping with her grandparents after that.

"Coffee, need coffee," Lorelai was saying when she entered the kitchen.

"Lor, you always need coffee and you are pregnant. Coffee isn't good for the baby," Christopher said.

"I drank coffee all the time when I was pregnant with Rory and she turned out fine," Lorelai pointed out.

"Yes and she's just as addicted to coffee as you are," Christopher argued back.

"Coffee is the best. You can't diss coffee. You live in a house where coffee is worshipped, Dad," Rory said.

"I know that, but the only way your mom is having coffee this morning is if it's decaf, and we all know how much Lorelai hates decaf coffee," Christopher stated as an ultimatum.

"I guess for the next nine months I'll have to live with decaf…but that means you two can't drink the real stuff around me. If you have coffee and I'm around, it has to be decaf as well. If I have to suffer you have to suffer," Lorelai negotiated.

'_Good luck with that, dad. I only have to live with it when I'm home,'_ Rory thought smiling smugly.

"So what are you doing today?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Eating breakfast with you, going book shopping, and then meeting Tristan for lunch before going to grandma and grandpa's to go car shopping," Rory replied, "Then heading for Harvard as soon as possible when I get back. If I don't have a car by then, I'll take the bus up."

"We have a doctor's appointment this morning after breakfast, but we could drive up with you and then we could all have dinner," Christopher suggested.

"Sure, Dad, that sounds good," Rory said.

"Let's go get breakfast," Lorelai said, "Baby and I are hungry."

"Off to Luke's we go," Rory said after she came back from getting dressed.

During the walk to Luke's, the three Hayden's mostly talked about Harvard, but also about the baby.

"Do you think you'll want to know what the baby is?" Rory asked.

"I will but your dad might not. He likes to be surprised," Lorelai replied.

"Just because I did with you, she thinks it'll always be like that. The only reason I didn't want to know with you was because I knew if you were a girl telling my parents would be a bad thing. My father always said that I was supposed to have a boy to carry on the Hayden name," Christopher said, "When you were born and the doctor announced you were a girl, my dad was livid. Especially after they found out that your mom said no to marrying me."

"Do you think they will care if this one is a boy or a girl?" Rory asked.

"If they do, then it's their problem. We're really just happy if the baby is born healthy," Lorelai said, "Although, I'd really like another girl and I'd like to know before he or she is born. That way all baby shower gifts and the nursery can be gender specific. Plus, pink is a very pretty color to decorate with."

"Only you, Mom," Rory said with a shake of her head as they entered Luke's.

"Yep, with me, everything has to be specific," Lorelai said.

They sat down and as they waited to order, they continued their conversation about Harvard.

"What are you taking next semester?" Christopher asked.

"I haven't decided on anything besides English Lit, only because it's a full year course," Rory replied, "I'll figure that out when I get back."

"What can I get you?" Luke asked finally coming up to their table. "The usual, with lots of coffee. Rory has to go car shopping with my parents' today…so give her caffeinated coffee. Chris and I will have decaf, unfortunately, since you know I'm pregnant and he has to suffer along with me. This is about the only thing I don't like about being pregnant. I mean if it were up to me, there would be nothing wrong with drinking coffee all day with or without Baby," Lorelai ranted.

"Okay," Luke said going back to the kitchen to get the order in.

"So what are you and Tristan doing before you go car shopping?" Christopher asked.

"I think just eating lunch. He has to go back to his parents for dinner before he heads back to Princeton tonight," Rory replied, "And I have to meet Grandpa and Grandma at 1."

"Car shopping with them should be interesting," Lorelai said, "They never took me, but I never needed them to take me car shopping."

"Do you think they ever would've taken you car shopping?" Rory asked.

"Probably not, especially after I didn't pass my test the first time," Lorelai smiled, remembering their reactions.

"You didn't pass the first time because you didn't study," Christopher said.

"And whose fault was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay if you two are going to bicker like little kids, I'll get my breakfast to go and leave," Rory jokingly threatened.

"Now why would you do that? Leave me with your hungry, pregnant mother," Christopher said.

"Because when you two bicker like little kids it's annoying and a little embarrassing," Rory teased, "Besides, as soon as we're done with breakfast, I'm jumping on the bus."

"You're looking at books in Hartford?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, because Stars Hollow won't have what I am looking for," Rory explained.

"What are you looking for?" Christopher asked.

"Some late Christmas presents for people at school," Rory replied.

"Why didn't you get them before Christmas?" Lorelai asked.

"Because Alicia didn't know what she wanted and Paris said not to get her anything, but I am anyway because no one else really gives her anything. Plus, I know there's a book she really wanted," Rory replied.

Just as they were leaving Luke's after breakfast, Tristan showed up.

"Okay I know we were meeting at 12, but my parents want me home for lunch, so I thought we could hang out until then," Tristan said apologetically.

"Sure, but I'm going to be looking at books, so it may not be so fun for you," Rory warned him.

"Hey, if it involves spending time with you, I'll take what I get," Tristan said.

"We'll see how you feel after three hours of book shopping," Rory said.

"I can take it," Tristan said.

"Trust her, Tristan. No one can possibly last for three hours of shopping for books with Rory. It's scientifically proven," Lorelai warned him.

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter to me as long as we get to spend some time together before going back to school," Tristan said.

"That's the positive way of thinking about it. Try keeping that attitude once the second hour of shopping has passed," Lorelai joked, "You guys should hit the road though…the more time you spend here the less time you have together to be all cute and couple-like."

With that, Tristan and Rory left the diner and drove to Hartford in his car, so Rory could go to the bookstore. On the way there they talked about how they were going to manage being two states away. They decided they would talk as often as possible on the phone and email everyday. Then there was the odd weekend they would be able to see each other and in March they were both going to Hawaii for spring break.

"It's still going to be hard," Rory said dejectedly.

"Yeah it will, but we can make it work, Ror," Tristan reassured her.

"So what's so important that you had to be home for lunch today?" Rory asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just another chance for my dad to try to persuade me to transfer to Yale. He does it every time I come home for awhile…if he even happens to be there," Tristan said.

"Oh," Rory said not knowing how to answer to that.

"I like Princeton and transferring to Yale would be going along with my father and I know that wouldn't make me happy, so I'm just staying with Princeton," Tristan said.

"Sure," Rory said.

The two of them had two hours together before Tristan had to be back home for lunch, which also meant the grilling he was going to get from his father about returning to Princeton. One thing he hadn't told Rory was that when he'd decided to forgo attending Yale, his father had basically cut him off. If it hadn't been for his grandfather he wouldn't have any money at all. His grandfather, although retired, ultimately had the power over Tristan's money flow and bank accounts, which is why he had any in the first place.

"So call me when you get to school," Tristan said sadly before he left.

"Okay," Rory said.

Later that afternoon, Rory and her parents headed to Boston so she could be back at school. She spent an hour packing up after coming back from car shopping with her grandparents. Unfortunately, she hadn't actually found a car. She drove to Boston in the same car as her parents and the stopped off at her dorm before going out for dinner. After dinner Lorelai and Christopher helped Rory unpack her stuff and then headed back to Stars Hollow. As soon as they were out the door, Rory took her cell, went for a walk to get some coffee and called Tristan. She would have called him earlier, but Paris was in the room and didn't know about Tristan.

"Hello?" Tristan asked.

"Hey," Rory said, "I'm here."

"Good. So did you find a car?" Tristan asked.

"Not yet…My grandparents are coming up in two weeks and we're going to go car shopping in Boston. Maybe I'll find a car then," Rory replied.

"Maybe. So I was thinking that I'd come up in a week to see you," Tristan said.

"You should. A week from now would be great," Rory said already getting excited.

"I will. Until then, we have phone calls and emails," Tristan said, "I should go. My roommate just got back and he wants to hang out."

"Okay…I should go too. Paris is probably freaking out," Rory said.

"I still can't believe you are roommates with Paris. I never would've imagined that," Tristan remarked.

"Before senior year, I never would've thought I'd be roommates with Paris either," Rory said smiling, "Bye, Tris."

"Bye, Mary," Tristan said.

They both hung up and Rory headed back to the room. She knew Paris wanted to talk and classes started up again the next day anyway.

**Beta is so much beter than the original.**


	12. Harvard Weekend

**Chapter 12: Harvard Weekend:**

Almost a week had passed since Rory and Tristan had gone back to school, and he was headed to Boston that weekend. He was planning on staying with a friend from military school who went to Harvard. Rory was in her room waiting for Paris to get back from class so she could talk to her. Rory got what she wanted about two minutes later when Paris came running in soaking wet.

"It's pouring out there!" Paris gasped.

"I see that," Rory said, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Paris asked.

"You remember how I mentioned that in Fiji I ran into someone you and I both know?" Rory asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes…I figured it was someone from Chilton," Paris replied, "You just haven't told me who."

"Well, it was Tristan," Rory admitted.

"Okay. So?" Paris asked.

"We started hanging out a lot and then I realized one day that I actually started to like him in the romantic sense and we started dating. He's coming here this weekend," Rory explained further.

"Okay. Still don't see what the problem is," Paris said giving Rory an expectant look.

"I don't want there to be one. I knew you liked him in high school but I didn't know if you still did and I don't want you to hate me," Rory said.

"We're friends right?" Paris asked.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"Then you can tell me anything. And anyway, I'm over my crush on Tristan. I have a boyfriend. His name is Jamie and he goes to Princeton," Paris said.

"So does Tristan," Rory said.

"Yale bound Tristan DuGrey goes to Princeton University?" Paris remarked.

"Yes. He told me his dad threw a fit when Tristan told him that," Rory said.

"I'm not surprised. All DuGrey's are Yalies. Or at least all DuGrey males are Yalies," Paris said.

"Yes I'm well aware of the fact that Tristan's father thinks that every child is supposed to attend their parents' alma mater," Rory said, "The subject came up at Christmas dinner."

"So when will Tristan be here?" Paris asked.

"He's leaving tomorrow after his last class at 11:00," Rory replied, "Jamie is coming up this weekend too isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Paris replied, "I'm going to go study in the library. I'll meet you, Lane and Anya here for dinner at 6."

"Okay. I should work on my Spanish anyway," Rory said, "See you at 6."

As Rory said that, Paris was getting together her books to go to the library. As soon as Paris left the room the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey, Rory, is Paris there?" Jamie asked.

"No, she just left for the library. She might still have her cell on," Rory answered.

"Cool. Thanks, Rory," Jamie said, "I guess I'll see you this weekend."

"Yep. Bye, Jamie," Rory said.

A few hours later, Rory, Lane and Anya were in the common room watching television when Paris came back.

"Ready to go for dinner?" Anya asked.

"Definitely, I'm starving," Paris replied.

"Hey did Jamie call your cell this afternoon?" Rory asked.

"Yes he did. Thanks for telling him to call my cell. I'd have missed the call otherwise," Paris replied.

"You're welcome. One second earlier and he could've caught you here," Rory said.

The next day, Rory was the only one not in class when Tristan showed up at around 1 o'clock.

"Hey!" Tristan said.

"Hey," Rory said, "Want to come in?"

"Of course. Where are your roommates?" Tristan asked going into the common room.

"Paris, Lane and Anya are all in class," Rory replied.

"So we have the place to ourselves," Tristan remarked.

"For a while. They'll all be back eventually. Lane is done class in forty-five minutes, Paris in an hour and Anya in forty minutes," Rory said.

"So for forty minutes I have you all to myself," Tristan said.

"Yep, forty whole minutes," Rory repeated.

"What to do?" Tristan wondered.

"Well I have a huge test in Spanish on Wednesday so I should study for it sometime this weekend," Rory replied, "You can watch TV if you want."

"But we haven't seen each other in a week," Tristan complained.

"I know that, but we can go to dinner tonight and after that I'm all yours for the whole weekend. Just forty minutes of studying and I'm done for the weekend, I swear," Rory said.

"Okay. As long as I can kiss you before I lose you to your books," Tristan said and gave her a kiss.

"And I was wondering why you hadn't done that when you came in," Rory said smiling.

"Just go study. The faster you do that, the faster we can begin the fun-filled weekend," Tristan said.

"Slave driver," Rory joked as she went into her bedroom.

Rory studied successfully for forty minutes and then Anya came back from class, Lane came back five minutes later and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Lane said getting up from a chair.

Lane answered the door only to find Jamie on the other side.

"Hey, Lane. Is Paris here?" Jamie asked.

"No. She's still in class actually. For another fifteen minutes," Lane replied.

"Okay. Could I wait here for her?" Jamie asked.

"You could, but I don't know how fun it would be," Lane replied.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Rory, her boyfriend and I are the only ones left here. Anya had another class and like I said before, Paris is still in class. We're just watching TV. Nothing too exciting," Lane replied.

"Well waiting here is better than wandering around campus or Cambridge waiting for Paris to finish her class," Jamie observed.

"True. Come on in," Lane said gesturing towards the common room.

"So what are you guys watching?" Jamie asked entering the room.

"Hey, Jamie. We're just watching some movie on TV," Rory replied, "Don't know what it's called. Waiting here for Paris to get back?"

"Yep. I figure it's better than wandering around Harvard or Cambridge. I've only been here like a hundred times in the last five months. Seen everything remotely interesting," Jamie said.

"Jamie, this is Tristan. Tristan this is Jamie, also known as Paris' boyfriend," Rory introduced.

"Hey, Ror, I have this test in American History on Monday, so I'm going to the library," Lane said.

"I know that already, but I also know you hate the library, so that's basically your cover story for getting out of here before you're left in a dorm room with two guys un-chaperoned," Rory argued.

"My mother would send me to that Christian school in Nicaragua if she found out, and I can't let that happen, so I'm going to go to the library even though I totally can't stand it. Plus, it's not the library itself, just the fact that you have to be so quiet," Lane explained, "I'll see you later."

"Alright, whatever you say. Bye, Lane," Rory said as Lane headed out the door.

"Why does Lane have a problem with the quietness of the library?" Tristan asked.

"Lane is totally into rock and roll music. She loves to blast it while she does homework… or anything really. Therefore the library wouldn't really appreciate or allow her music, especially at that volume," Rory replied.

"What was that whole thing about being in a room with two guys un-chaperoned?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lane grew up in a very strict Korean household. She hid her CDs in the floorboards of her bedroom. She made sure to pack anything her mom would find objectionable and actually ended up storing some of it at my house over the years," Rory replied, "Lane's life makes much more sense if you've actually met Mrs. Kim. That is one scary woman. She could make anyone run in the other direction. She scared even Henry, and he was as Korean raised as she was."

"Henry Cho?" Tristan asked, "The guy that went to Chilton with us?"

"Yeah, that's the one. After the party at Madeline's, where they met, they started dating," Rory said, "Or sort of dating. Henry was tired of having to call me to talk to Lane because of her mom, so they planned to have a real date, and when that didn't work out he broke it off with her."

"How come?" Jamie asked.

"Because the whole thing was planned in secret using her cousin David as a decoy and it got way too complicated. Henry told Lane he really wanted to take her to his prom too, but if it had to be in secret he wouldn't do it anymore," Rory replied sadly.

By the time the movie ended, Paris came back and she left the dorm with Jamie in tow. This left just Tristan and Rory together.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Tristan asked.

"Let's go out for dinner. There's this great semi-formal restaurant that my parents and I always go to when they're here," Rory suggested.

"Sure. What's the name of it?" Tristan asked.

"Maria's," Rory replied.

"Okay. How about I go change, since its semi-formal, and pick you up in an hour and a half?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, get going Mister," Rory replied shooing him out the door, "I have to go find a dress."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. See you in an hour and half," Tristan said heading out the door.

Rory went into her room and walked straight to her closet. She already knew which dress she wanted to wear.

Actually, it was the white dress she wore as a bride's maid in her mom's wedding. The dress was one of her favorites, but also one of her most expensive. She figured tonight was a good enough occasion to wear it. Besides it being white, it was an A-line dress adorned with jewels and embroidered lace at the top with tank top sleeves. The waist was asymmetrical and caught up with a side-jewel motif. It also had a chiffon overlay that created a peek-a-boo front over a rich satin skirt with a lace up back. When it had been time to go shopping for dresses, her mom had let all the girls pick their own dresses, so in the end there had been two different attendant's dresses. Sookie had been the matron of honor and Rory the only bride's maid. And then there was Lorelai's dress, the best one of all. It was after all the bride's dress.

'What a fun day that was,' Rory thought while remembering the day they all went dress shopping.

Amazingly enough, her dress was the same dress that she wore to prom because she figured that the dress was too expensive to only be worn once. Rory put on her dress and matching shoes and grabbed her purse that went with the whole outfit. It was also white.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rory thought it might be Tristan coming back but it was actually Anya who had forgotten her key when she left for class.

"You look ready to hit the town," Anya observed.

"Tristan and I are going to dinner at Maria's. He should be here soon," Rory said.

"Oh, cool. That's a pretty dress," Anya commented.

"It was my bride's maid dress for my mom and dad's wedding the summer between junior and senior year. It was actually my prom dress too," Rory said, "I figured that since it cost my mom so much it should be worn more than once."

"You were lucky then," Anya said, "My sister got married that same year but my dress was specialized for the wedding. So I had to get a brand new dress for prom and I ended up wearing that one once, too."

"I couldn't really do that, so for my mom's wedding I got one that could be worn more than once," Rory said, "And this dress actually ended up going with the theme of my prom too: A Winter Wonderland."

**_Knock…knock._**

"Do you think that's Tristan?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Rory replied as she went to answer the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. See you later, Anya," Rory said as she and Tristan exited the room. "So you're going to have to give me directions to this restaurant," Tristan said.

"I suck at directions but I can try," Rory said, "Actually my mom and dad found it by mistake on their first wedding anniversary this summer." Maria's wasn't actually that far from Harvard, so it didn't take long for them to find it. They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by the host.

"A table for two?" She asked.

"Yes please," Tristan replied.

"Come this way, please," She said grabbing two menus and leading them to a table for the two of them in the corner, "You waitress will be here soon."

Almost as soon as the host left, the waitress came.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked looking at Rory.

"I'll have a coke with a lime wedge please," Rory requested.

"And you sir?" She asked Tristan.

"I'll have a coke also," Tristan replied.

"Coming right up," The waitress said before leaving the table and leaving the two to their menus.

"So do you know what you are having?" Tristan asked.

"I think the barbequed pork chops and scalloped potatoes," Rory replied, "What about you?"

"Veal cutlets," Tristan replied.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back and gave Tristan and Rory their cokes.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked putting down the drinks.

"I'll have the barbequed pork chops and scalloped potatoes," Rory replied.

"And I'll have the veal cutlets," Tristan said.

The waitress wrote down the order, took the menus and left for the kitchen to put in their order.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Rory asked.

"Anything as long as I get to see you," Tristan replied smiling.

Their food came and for the next hour they ate. They even ordered desert: a triple chocolate cheesecake. Then they headed back to Rory's dorm to watch a movie. Paris wouldn't be there and Lane was heading back to Stars Hollow for the weekend with Anya.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Tristan replied, "What do you have?"

So Rory listed off all the movies the four girls owned.

"Any movies on TV?" Tristan asked.

"Um, let's check," Rory replied sitting on the couch next to him.

They found a show and about an hour later, Rory had fallen asleep. Tristan turned off the TV and got up to leave but something stopped him.

"Tris, don't go," Rory said in a sleeplike state.

"You want me stay, Ror?" Tristan asked.

"Please. Nobody will be back until Sunday sometime," Rory replied.

"So you're here all by yourself," Tristan remarked.

"Yes. So please stay," Rory pleaded.

"Okay," Tristan said and he joined her on the couch.

They both fell asleep there on the couch snuggled up together and woke up that way the next day.

"Good morning, beautiful," Tristan said kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" Rory asked.

"Almost noon," Tristan replied.

"Coffee," Rory said.

Rory had a cup of coffee and then while she was drinking her second cup they made plans for the rest of the weekend.

"Want to go see a movie tonight?" Tristan asked.

"Sure," Rory replied, "Which one?"

"You can pick," Tristan said.

"There's a new movie out. It's called _Just Like Heaven_. Mom went to see it with Sookie and said it was really good," Rory said.

Tristan looked up movie times in the Boston Chronicle.

"There are showings at 7 and 8:45," Tristan said.

"What one do you want to go to?" Rory asked.

"We could go to the 8:45 movie and then get coffee or something afterwards," Tristan offered.

"Sure," Rory replied after finishing her second cup, "But what about the rest of the day?"

"We could call Paris and Jamie and see what they're doing for lunch," Tristan suggested.

"Oh, good idea. I'll call Paris' cell," Rory said before going to grab her phone from her bedroom.

An hour later, they all met at the Gallery Café & Patio where Jamie had made reservations.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked after they had been seated.

"Ice tea," Paris replied.

"Coffee, please," Rory said.

"I'll have a Coke," Jamie said.

"I'll take a Coke, too," Tristan said.

"I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes," The waitress said before leaving.

For the next few minutes they looked at menus and finally decided on what they wanted.

"Chicken penne, please," Paris ordered.

"I'd like a Club sandwich," Rory said.

Tristan and Jamie also ordered and they talked while they were waiting for their food.

"I heard Alicia say there was a party in her dorm building tonight," Paris said.

"We're going to a movie tonight," Rory said, "What are you guys doing?"

"We don't know yet. Paris can't make up her mind," Jamie replied.

"Watch it mister," Paris said, teasing her boyfriend, "We might go to the party."

"Well if you don't end up going, you could always come see Just Like Heaven with us tonight," Tristan said.

"Maybe," Paris said as their food came.

They ate and talked for an hour before leaving the café. Jamie, Paris, Tristan and Rory all ended up going shopping at the mall. Actually, Paris and Rory dragged them there. Paris needed to get some books and Rory wanted to look for a CD to give Lane, whose birthday was coming up. Tristan and Jamie said they would meet them in the food court because they really didn't want to hang around while they shopped.

"So how did you and Paris meet?" Tristan asked.

"You know how Paris and Rory were student council president and vice president their senior year?" Jamie asked.

"Rory mentioned it," Tristan replied.

"Well we met at a conference in Washington, D.C. for junior leaders or something the summer before," Jamie said, "How'd you and Rory meet?"

"She started at Chilton sophomore year. I was at the top of the popularity chain and changed girlfriends almost every week. I called her Mary and bugged her every chance I got. Then I got sent to military school after getting caught breaking into a safe with two friends. I didn't see Rory again after that until December when we were both in Fiji," Tristan replied, "We started dating four days before we both headed back to school."

"So you go to Princeton?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. I was supposed to go to Yale, but I decided not to go after military school because while I was there I realized there was more to life than money and status," Tristan said, "Military school was actually a good awakening." "So what are your plans for Spring Break?" Jamie asked.

"Rory, me and a bunch of my friends are going to Hawaii," Tristan replied, "Rory's friend Alicia's going too. What are you doing?"

"Going home actually. Paris is going to come with me," Jamie replied.

"You guys should think about coming to Hawaii with us. I know Rory would love to have another girl she knows there. Especially since most of my friends going are guys and their girlfriends that Rory doesn't know," Tristan said.

Meanwhile Rory and Paris, laden with shopping bags, were making their way into yet another store. They'd already been to almost every store in the Cambridge mall, some more than once. Rory still hadn't found Lane's CD yet. Or any birthday present type thing for her best friend.

"This is useless," Rory said, "It'll take forever."

"Well, just try again another time," Paris said, "When is Lane's birthday anyway?"

"Two weeks from now," Rory replied, "That really means I only have one more weekend to find her a present because next weekend is kind of a busy since I'll be car shopping."

"So go afterwards," Paris said as they started heading to meet the guys at the food court.

"I need coffee," Rory said as they reached the food court and the spot where Jamie and Tristan were sitting talking.

"You always need coffee, Mar," Tristan said.

"Say things like that, Bible Boy, and you will pay dearly," Rory retorted as she sat down.

They spent an hour just sitting in the food court and then they all headed back to do their own separate things. Tristan and Rory ended up having a movie night with a ton of junk food and watching at least three movies. Then the next day sometime in the early afternoon Tristan headed back to Princeton and the weekend together ended.


	13. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 13: Valentine's Day:**

School had gotten really busy for Rory and Tristan, so they hadn't seen each other in a month. Rory decided she was going to Princeton for Valentine's Day. Tristan had that whole night planned out. They would go to dinner and then to see a movie, maybe Just Like Heaven because it was still playing in theatres and he knew Rory wanted to see it. He had also decided that it was time to let out the depth of his feelings for her. Even though they'd only been dating for close to two months, Tristan knew he was in love. He just didn't know for sure if Rory felt the same way. He'd also recently gotten the acceptance of transfer and planned on telling Rory about it. He clearly remembered the two letters. One from Princeton accepting his request for a transfer and the other from Harvard accepting him to the university.

_Dear Mr. DuGrey,_

_We have accepted your request for a transfer and we have sent the request to Harvard. You should be getting a letter from Harvard sometime soon. If you have any questions please feel free to contact our office at (609) 235-7658._

_Alice Parks  
Transfer Request Office  
Princeton University_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Mr. DuGrey,_

_We received a request from your current university for a transfer and have looked over the application. There were no apparent reasons why we wouldn't accept you. Please call the admissions office at (617) 301-3456 for more information._

_Sarah Matthews  
Admissions Office  
Harvard University_

So now it was all figured out and he would be starting at Harvard in the fall. There was no way he was going to be this far away from Rory for an entire four years. At least now they could be at the same school and see each other. In the last month it had been just emails and phone calls. They'd both been extremely busy with school and hadn't had time to take a weekend to see each other. Plus there was the little problem that Rory hadn't found a car until just recently, so even if she had had the time she really had no way to drive to Princeton. This was working for the time being, but it just wasn't enough.

Rory was checking her email while Tristan was planning the Valentine's Day surprise.

_To: Rory Hayden  
From: Tristan DuGrey  
Subject: Missing You_

_Hey Mar,_

_The distance and the fact that we haven't seen each other in a month are killing me. I miss you. I mean we talk on the phone and email but it's not the same as actually seeing each other. As you know school has been hectic lately…I need to start figuring out my classes for next year since there is three months of school left before the summer begins. But right now Philosophy is calling my name so I have to scoot. I'll probably IM you tonight._

_Tristan_

After the email from Tristan there was one from her mom.

_To: Rory Hayden  
From: Mom and Dad  
Subject: Little Brother or Sister Update_

_Mini-me,_

_Well your dad and I had another doctor's appointment this week. On Monday actually and we found out the sex of the baby. And I know you really want to know, so…… you have a new baby sister. We haven't told anyone else yet. We're planning on doing that at the town meeting tonight. Then tomorrow night we will announce it to the Gilmore's at dinner and your dad has yet to tell me when we are telling his parents. Love you!_

_Mom_

Later that night, after dinner and going to the movies with Paris, Lane and Anya, Rory was online waiting to see if Tristan would come on so they could chat. Luckily, he was online.

**_ET is Available._**

**ET: Hey, Mar.**

**Leigh: Again? Will you never quit?**

**ET: Maybe one day….**

**Leigh: Yeah I thought so.**

**ET: So get my email?**

**Leigh: Yeah. I did.**

**ET: Cool…didn't know if you did 'cause you didn't reply.**

**Leigh: Oh…yeah…**

**ET: How come?**

**Leigh: Because what I would have said is what we both already know.**

**ET: And that would be what?**

**Leigh: You really want me to say it, Tris?**

**ET: Yes.**

**Leigh: Okay…I miss you too.**

**ET: Good…didn't want to be the only one. So what did you do today?**

**Leigh: Classes, classes and more classes. And went out with Lane, Paris and Anya. We had dinner and went to a movie.**

**ET: Cool. What movie?**

**Leigh:**_ Volcano Ash_. **It was interesting.**

**ET: Who picked the movie?**

**Leigh: Paris did…she figured that since Anya and Lane picked the restaurant she and I should pick the movie but in the end she ended up being the one to pick the movie.**

**ET: So what is** _Volcano Ash_ **about?**

**Leigh: I couldn't tell you. It makes more sense if you actually go see it. So Valentine's Day is in a week. Almost exactly.**

**ET: Yeah. You're driving out here right?**

**Leigh: Yes. Next Friday right after my last class at 1. In my new car, that you still haven't seen.**

**ET: Well I will next weekend. So what are you doing this weekend?**

**Leigh: Studying. I have tests all next week. Paris has everyone here on a strict study schedule for the next week. We all have mid-terms.**

**ET: Already?**

**Leigh: Yeah.**

**ET: You know I really, really, really miss you?**

**Leigh: Not like it wasn't conveyed in the email.**

**ET: That your way of saying you do?**

**Leigh: Yes.**

**ET: It's true.**

**Leigh: Well we've both been busy in the last month.**

**ET: Weekends are supposed to be a little free though.**

**Leigh: Yeah.**

**ET: So besides not having a car until recently why have you been so busy?**

**Leigh: Tons of school work to do.**

**ET: Just that? Because you can tell me if it's something else.**

**Leigh: There is something else but I can't say anything.**

**ET: But you'll tell me when you can?**

**Leigh: Yeah. It's getting late and I should get to sleep sometime tonight.**

**ET: Okay. Me too actually. Just know that whatever is going on you can tell me, Ror.**

**Leigh: I know, Tris. I'm just kind of stressed.**

**ET: Okay.**

**_Leigh is offline and cannot receive any messages._**

After talking to Rory, Tristan had the feeling that she wasn't telling him something. He could tell by the way she tried to avoid his question about what had been keeping her so busy lately. She'd eventually tell him but until she did there was no way he would know what was bugging her even though he could tell something was. And she'd said she was stressed. He just wished Rory had told him what was stressing her out.

'_She'll tell me eventually.'_ Tristan thought as he signed out, '_She always does.'_

He knew it had to be something big. But he just didn't know what.

A week later all the plans had been made and everything was set. Rory was coming to Princeton for Valentine's Day. He knew Valentine's Day was the perfect time to tell Rory that he was in love with her and that he was transferring to Harvard for the next year. He had the whole thing planned out. Dinner, a movie, coffee, hanging out and finally getting to spend some time together after not seeing each other for a month. It was hard, especially since the relationship was so new. Tristan was reading his psych text book when his cell rang.

"Hello?" Tristan asked.

"Hey, Tris," Rory greeted.

"So how far are you from here?" Tristan asked.

"I am at the hotel already. I just thought I'd call and let you know I am at the Holiday Inn," Rory replied.

"Okay. So I'll pick you up there at seven," Tristan said.

"Room 204," Rory said.

"Okay. Be ready by seven. I made reservations for seven-thirty," Tristan said.

"Okay. I can't wait," Rory said, "How fancy is dinner tonight?"

"Semi. The place is kind of like Maria's," Tristan replied.

"Oooh. Cool. So what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I was reading a chapter in my psychology text book when you called. Now I'm talking to you," Tristan replied.

"Yuck. Why you're talking psychology is beyond me," Rory said.

"I like it," He replied, "Plus if I want to be a psychologist, then I have to take it and major in it."

"Tristan Marcus DuGray the Psychologist," Rory remarked laughing.

"Yup. I should really go finish reading this chapter but I'll see you tonight," Tristan said.

"Okay. See you tonight," Rory said before they both hung up.

Tristan read his psych book until it was time to go pick up Rory and then he left his dorm room. He drove to the Holiday Inn where she was staying and when he got there she was standing in the lobby wearing a black dress with black shoes and had a black headband in her hair and a black handbag in her hand.

"Wow, Mar. You look great," He told her wrapping an arm around her waist and leading them out of the hotel.

"Thanks," She said to him, "You don't look too bad yourself."

They ate dinner and went to the movie and they were now sitting in Tristan's dorm room when he said the three words he'd been planning to say for sometime. His roommate was staying at his girlfriend's apartment for the night.

Tristan looked Rory in the face and said, "I love you, Ror." He said it not knowing what her reaction would be or if she would say it back. At least he'd said it and she knew.

"I love you too, Tris," Rory said. She had been too scared to say those words to anyone before and wasn't actually sure she'd ever felt it for anyone before Tristan. She looked at him when she said that.

"Baby, I can't stand being two hundred and thirteen miles away from you," Tristan told her. Yes, he knew it wasn't that much of a distance but he was totally and completely in love with Rory.

"Tris, it's not that far away," Rory remarked having looked at the distance.

"I know, but not seeing you for more than a few weekends at a time and having only the phone and email to talk is killing me," Tristan said truthfully.

"I hate it too," Rory said, "But we'll have spring break together and all summer vacation. Plus the weekends that we both hate," she added knowing it wasn't enough.

Tristan had planned what he was going to say next and how he would say it. He just hoped that she would be excited about it. "Ror, I'm transferring to Harvard next year."

Rory was surprised when Tristan said that. "But you like Princeton. And…" Rory stopped there not having anything else to say.

"Like Princeton. Love you. Hate the little amount of distance between us," Tristan told her, "Princeton accepted the transfer request and Harvard is ready to accept me. Princeton is great and I know we've only been dating for like two months but the two hundred and some odd miles between us is a pain. I want to see you everyday, not just some weekends and on holidays."

"I want to see you everyday too but I don't want you to end up regretting transferring just to be closer to me," Rory said. She had a very strong feeling that Tristan was doing it just for that reason but didn't know how to say that to him.

"I won't. Four years with that amount of distance between us is really not what I want and I don't think you do either, Mar," Tristan said using the now cherished nickname.

Rory listened to him as they sat face to face then said "True." Two months of being a couple and Rory felt so comfortable with Tristan and hated the distance with a passion. She had even considered transferring to Princeton just to be in the same state as him but was too happy at Harvard.

"I just want to not have to wait until we both have a free weekend to see you, plus, Harvard is just as good a school as Princeton," Tristan said.

"If transferring is really what you want to do then do it. I just don't want to be the only reason you're doing it," Rory told him carefully.

"Would it be so bad if you were?" Tristan wondered.

"It would if you ended up resenting me for it. I couldn't stand that happening, Tris," Rory replied.

"That would never happen. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and if I ever did resent you for it, then I would be very angry with myself for letting it happen," Tristan replied. In the years since he'd left Chilton for military school he'd grown up a lot and changed hoping that one day he'd have a chance with Rory. Now he had one and he wasn't giving it up for anything.

The couple was wrapped in each other's arms sitting on the couch in the common room of Tristan and his roommate's suite. They had been planning to watch a movie and then Tristan had dropped the bomb. Not a bad bomb really but a bomb none the less.

"Good," Rory said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "So can we watch the movie now?" She knew that the conversation was probably not really over but she didn't want to think about serious stuff that much tonight. It was Valentine's Day after all.

**Beta version.**


	14. Spring Break Crazy

**Chapter 14: Spring Break Crazy:**

Rory stood in her room staring at the calendar that had the days marked off until Spring Break and when she'd see Tristan again. Since seeing him the weekend of Valentine's Day she hadn't had time to see him again and he hadn't had time to come to see her either.

'_Maybe him deciding to transfer is a good thing.'_ She thought missing him and wishing he was here now holding her. Lately the stress of school and her dad's parent's reaction to the sex of the baby were wearing on her. Tristan was the only thing that kept her sane. Rory's laptop made a ding sound telling her she had an IM so she walked over there and saw Tristan was online.

**ET: So are you looking forward to a week with yours truly in paradise, baby?**

Leigh: Oh yes so much. I miss you so much, Tris.

ET: Two more days then we have a whole week together.

Leigh: I'm counting the days. So what are we going to do in Hawaii?

ET: Making up for all the lost time.

Leigh: Sounds good. Tris, call me. I hate this IMing thing.

ET: Okay. One second, babe.

Leigh is offline and cannot receive any messages.

ET is offline and cannot receive any messages.

A little more than one second later Rory's phone rang and she jumped up to answer it.

"Hey." She said knowing it was Tristan.

"Hey, baby." Tristan said.

"I miss you so much it hurts, Tris." Rory confessed. She hated the way things were. She sometimes found her self thinking that maybe having a relationship with someone who was three states away.

"Same here, Ror. It is complete torture no being able to see you at all." Tristan said knowing the fact that he would be at Harvard next year was a good thing.

"I wish these last two days would just come and get over with already." Rory remarked.

"So do I but we don't want to end up rushing it." Tristan said.

The two talked for a long time and Rory ended up falling asleep while on the phone with Tristan. Paris found her like that when she came back from her late night class and hung up the phone for Rory.

Two days later Tristan showed up to fly to Hawaii with his girlfriend. Paris, Jamie, Alicia, Jason and some of Tristan's friends were also coming. As soon as Rory saw Tristan she ran up to him and he wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let go. He was really beginning to hate the little time they got to spend together with a passion.

'_Well we have a whole week together right now. And then only a couple months left of school before Summer when I can see her anytime I want.'_ He thought pulling her closer and tightening his hold on her.

Rory was thinking almost the same thing as she rested her head on him. Three months of dating and already she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. She wanted to tell him she'd been thinking that but didn't know if it would scare him away so she hadn't said anything about it. The group of ten people hopped on Tristan's family's private jet to fly to Hawaii. They were staying in Lahania, Maui at the beach house his parents had there.

Once they got there the got in the rented limo and drove to the house and all got settled in. Rory knocked on Tristan's bedroom door after unpacking all her stuff in the room she and Paris were sharing with Alicia. Jason was stuck with Tristan's friend's Steven and Mark while their respective girlfriends Anna and Hayley were sharing a room also. Tristan answered the knock on his door and invited Rory in. As soon as the door was shut behind her Tristan had her pinned against the door and kissed her. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back while she started to play with his hair in the back.

"Baby, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." He told her when they broke the kiss to get some air. He still had her trapped between the door and him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good to know." Rory said, "'Cause I like being with you."

Meanwhile Jamie, Paris, Alicia, Jason, Anna, Hayley, Steven and Mark where sitting in the living room talking.

"So where are Rory and Tristan?" Hayley asked.

"Probably making out in his room. I swear those too are like Siamese twins only attached at the mouth and not related in anyway." Paris replied.

"When ever they are together they aren't too far away from each other. They'll probably be together forever." Alicia said having witnessed some of the Rory and Tristan togetherness.

"So do you think they'll show up anytime soon?" Anna asked.

"It's highly unlikely." Jamie replied.

"It's highly unlikely we'll see very much of them this week. I think they have the whole week planned for just them time." Paris added.

About an hour later Tristan and Rory came out of his bedroom and joined the rest of the gang who were watching TV. They headed for the only empty furniture in the room: the love seat. The rest of the gang watched them the whole time. They all ended up watching some movie on TV that none of them knew anything about and went to bed early. Rory ended up sleeping in Tristan's room giving Alicia and Paris the room to themselves. Rory was sitting on the bed when Tristan came in from the bathroom and slid up next to her pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"You know no matter how hard this whole distance thing has been, having you as my girlfriend has been the best thing ever." Tristan told her when he broke the kiss.

"Tris, you're really coming to Harvard next year right?" She asked making sure. Rory had been thinking about it a lot since he told her when she saw him on Valentine's Day.

"It was officially official yesterday when I registered my classes online." Tristan replied.

'I really don't want this week to end.' Rory thought sadly even though it was just beginning. The end of Spring Break meant distance between her and Tristan again. She curled up to him and then said "So what classes will you be taking?"

"Same one's I'm taking at Princeton." He replied looking down at her. Tristan was leaning on his arm beside Rory playing with her hair. He loved this girl in away that he didn't think was possible.

"Well that's descriptive, babe." She told him jokingly.

"You are the writer in the couple, Ror." Tristan said to her.

They talked a little while longer before they both fell asleep. The next morning Tristan woke up way before Rory having some last minute plans to make for their first full day in Hawaii. He had from when they ate breakfast out to when they got back to the house completely planned.

**So here's the newest chapter of HU. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**


End file.
